


The Space Between Us

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Established Müllendowski, Halfway Established Hömmels, Love Triangle, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Robert, Omega!Thomas, Secrets, Slavery, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: In a world where Alphas are forced to work as slaves for Omegas, Kuba has sworn to himself that he would never risk his pride by having sex with an Omega and becoming their personal slave. But then a new Omega takes over the mine Kuba is working in and starts turning his world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night,  
> I finally managed to write the first (of presumably three or four) chapter of the request you left under 'A Dream That Became a Memory'. I hope it can live up to the expectations even though there is not much happening yet, it's more of a set-up for the story. Thomas will only appear in later chapters though. :))
> 
> My dear readers,  
> I still have some comments from the two latest updates waiting in my inbox and I promise I will answer to them tomorrow. I had to finish writing this story in between because I finally wanted to post it today, I hope you can forgive me the delay to your answers. Be sure that your comments are absolutely appreciated.

 

**The Space Between Us**

**Chapter 1  
**

Kuba hated walking around Level One. Large corridors with smooth black floors and either bright white walls or large glass windows depending on the location. The pure smell of Omegas was tainting the air, making him feel out of place even more than his appearance did. He was still clad in his work clothes, covered in dirt and sweat but it was most likely his strong Alpha scent that was drawing the contemptuous gazes of the people he passed, most of them Omegas with the occasional high-ranking Beta. The man Kuba was following was one of the few Betas he still liked, one who had not forgotten that every Beta was as replaceable as an Alpha. The only difference between them was that Alphas were the workers, Betas the guards. But at the end of the day they were just the same: Disposable.

And contrary to most other Betas here, Łukasz had not forgotten that. The older man was walking ahead of him, leading him into the administrative section located at the center of Level One. Kuba had no idea why he was here, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good. All Alphas in the mine lived and worked at Level Zero, the underground. Level One was reserved for the Omegas they were working for and the few Betas who had somehow managed to get such a high rank. The only reason for an Alpha to get summoned here was for an impending punishment or to help an Omega through their heat. The latter possibility made a shiver of fear run down Kuba’s spine. Until now no Omega had forced him to do that, but it was bound to happen one day. Omegas only took suppressants in emergency situations when they couldn’t afford to suffer through a heat at the moment because taking these drugs came with major health issues. In the past there had been several cases of Omegas becoming infertile from taking the drugs for too long, so Kuba understood why they avoided taking them these days. Most unmated Omegas spent their heats with a desirable and strong Beta as they weren’t ruled by instincts and unable to knot an Omega, an act seen as too intimate by society unless that Alpha and Omega were mated. Which was rare these days despite the natural attraction between them. Alphas were slaves, therefore a relationship between an Alpha and an Omega was very unusual and most of the time abusive. Betas on the other hand were the ideal mates for both parties. They were able to submit to the dominant Alphas, but could also take charge if they were with an Omega and even impregnate them.

The perfect mates.

But still, sometimes an Omega had such bad heats that sharing them with a Beta wasn’t enough and they selected an Alpha to help them. Kuba had heard from some of the other Alphas working with him that fucking an Omega in heat was the most intense and fulfilling sex they had ever had, but it came with a high price. Because the moment a worthless Alpha was intimate with a precious Omega, they belonged to them. Not as mates but as sex slaves.

To be born as an Alpha had always meant to be born as a slave, but to take an Omega meant to lay their lives in the hands of their masters forever.

It was a scary thought and Kuba had been able to avoid getting intimate with random Omegas he had met over the course of his life, but he knew if one of the Omegas in the mine would ask him to knot them, he could not possibly refuse such an order. At least not without facing serious consequences for his disobedience. Kuba’s only fortune had been his even for an Alpha outstanding dominance, a trait that had kept Omegas off his back until now. Omegas preferred to choose weak Alphas as they were far easier to handle as slaves as well as in bed. But his streak of luck seemed to be over now because there was no other explanation for him being summoned to Level One.

He and Łukasz had finally reached their destination as it seemed and Kuba tensed even more when he realized they were standing in front of the office of not just any Omega but the mine’s owner. Łukasz knocked once before opening the door and stepping aside to let Kuba pass. The Alpha swallowed hard but stepped forward, not willing to let his worry show as he entered the large office and heard Łukasz close the door behind him, leaving him alone with the man sitting at the desk.

Cristiano Ronaldo was eying Kuba with clear mistrust and repulsion, the Omega scent surrounding him strong but not too sweet and ripe. Yes, Ronaldo was a very healthy Omega but no, he was not in heat. Kuba had to suppress a sigh of relief at realizing that he was not going to lose the last bit of his freedom and pride today. He was careful to let his voice appear impassive and bored when he addressed the other man.  
“You wanted to speak with me?” He purposely dropped the appropriate _sir._

Ronaldo’s eyes narrowed, Kuba’s rudeness clearly bothering him. “No, not really. But as you might have heard, I’m leaving this mine after the two years I have been here.”

Kuba had heard rumors of Ronaldo leaving, but he hadn’t cared. Most mines got new owners every few years because it became too much for those weak and cowardly Omegas to handle the dozens of Alphas in their care. It was not uncommon for an Alpha having a rut to try jumping one of Omega guards even though it was foolish and there was always punishment.

Of course all Alpha workers in this mine were taking drugs to suppress their ruts, but when they forgot to take them or spent too much time in proximity of a very compatible Omega, accidents could happen.

It had never happened to Kuba before but it was not the punishment that was repelling him. It was the thought of what would happen if he succeeded in taking an Omega. He would forever belong to this Omega, to someone who could never match his dominance but whom Kuba would still have to submit to.

No, he would not let this happen to him, he would rather die than live as someone’s personal slave!

Ronaldo standing up and rounding the desk interrupted his thoughts. “My successor asked me to summon the most dominant Alphas of this mine, so he could talk to them privately.”

Kuba’s wariness was back in an instant and he could barely keep his warning growl inside. “What would a respectable Omega have to discuss with an Alpha like me?”

Ronaldo shrugged. “I don’t know and to be honest I don’t care. But you will be able to ask him yourself, he should be here any minute now. Perhaps you should try to get a grip on your emotions in the meantime, you surely don’t want to leave a bad first impression with your annoying defiance.”

This time Kuba allowed the growl despite knowing better than to show disrespect to his Omega boss. “I don’t care about impressions. Your Omega friend said he wanted the most dominant Alphas in his office, so he will have to deal with defiance too.”

Ronaldo gave him a furious look. “You’re lucky that today is my last day here, otherwise I would punish you for the way you dare to speak to me.”

Kuba only smirked in response before another knock at the door interrupted them and a moment later Łukasz reappeared with another man in tow. The tall, handsome Alpha with the dark hair and warm brown eyes was not working in the same part of the mine as Kuba, but they still saw each other almost on a daily basis during lunch. It was hard not notice Mats with the strong aura of dominance surrounding him. Besides he had become quite infamous here for jumping one of the guards during his rut two years ago, a submissive blond Omega called Benedikt. But even though Mats’ life belonged to that Omega now, he still radiated strength, something that Kuba didn’t understand but had to admire about the other Alpha. Mats had lost his freedom but he was still unmated and proud.

The two Alphas briefly nodded at each other in greeting before Łukasz lead another man into the room, an Alpha even taller than Mats with a well-toned torso, surprisingly soft looking blond hair and blue eyes. Kuba had seen him a handful of times but didn’t know his name opposite to Mats who smiled at the blond warmly. “It’s nice to see you again, Manuel.”

The man called Manuel returned the smile briefly, clasping Mats’ arm before giving a nod of his head towards Kuba. Manuel was the tallest of them and his chest twice as broad as Mats, but Kuba was startled to notice that he was the least dominant of them three. Strong, yes undoubtedly – after one look at the size of his biceps Kuba could easily imagine him breaking someone’s bones – but dominant? Not really.

They hadn’t even noticed Ronaldo leaving at some point, but they were alone in the too large room now, the glass window at the back giving them a perfect view of District B where Mats was usually working. It was one of the most crowded districts of the entire mine, twice as many workers as the average working there, but it was clear to see that something had captured their attention. Judging by the way they stared at something that seemed to be happening right underneath them, somebody must be walking along the main road.

“What’s going on down there?” he asked confused, but the two other Alphas were just as clueless. Most of the workers didn’t seem to know what the fuss was either, but the ones closest to the road and the building which Kuba, Mats and Manuel were standing in, were shifting uncomfortably, some even snarling at each other warningly. From up here it was hard to read their faces, but Kuba could swear he saw lust in their eyes.

Manuel seemed to think the same. “Are they having a collective rut or why are they so horny all of a sudden?”

Apparently the object of attraction had finally entered the elevator now because the Alphas had stumbled away from the road, several of them looking pained or on edge. But no one of them was acting out, so no rut had been triggered though it had obviously been a close call for some of them.

Kuba felt an amused grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, the reactions of his fellow Alphas never failing to amuse him. Did no one of them have an ounce of pride left in their hearts? Kuba would be ashamed if he lost control over himself like that and he would rather accept the worst imaginable punishment than try taking one of the arrogant Omega pricks walking around this place. He was still grinning by the time the door opened and Łukasz stepped into the room once again, this time with a wary look in his eyes as he regarded the three waiting Alphas.

But when he stepped aside to reveal the dark-haired man behind him, all hell went loose. There was a brief moment of clarity where Kuba was able to take in the man’s features, the attractive, broad body, the short hair that was slightly curly at the ends, the aristocratic face with the piercing blue eyes that instantly settled on Kuba. There was an aura of raw power and dominance surrounding him, confidence and pride in the way he carried himself but a fascinating elegance to his movements that reminded Kuba of Mats.

This man was for sure the most attractive Alpha he had ever laid his eyes upon, Kuba thought to himself just before he breathed in the newcomer’s scent.

Only to get crushed by the most exquisite, sweet scent of a desirable and healthy Omega. A loud growl escaped Kuba’s throat before he could realize what was happening to him and then he felt something inside of him snap, the need to claim and to possess drowning out all voice of reason. He could hear Mats and Manuel growling in a similar manner, the smell of their arousal cutting through the fog of lust in Kuba’s mind and he surged forward, eyes set on his prey that he intended to mark as his, so no other Alpha would ever dare to question his claim.

The Omega didn’t even flinch when Kuba pushed him hard against the unyielding wall, no sign of fear or even surprise in his eyes. But his already breathtaking scent had intensified even further at the close proximity of the Alpha, the former’s body reacting to his arousal. Kuba roared triumphantly at the Omega’s body so clearly choosing him despite the presence of two other aroused Alphas in the room. But his joy was short-lived when the Omega’s hands suddenly closed around his wrists, turning them around with impossible speed until Kuba was the one trapped against the wall. “Not so fast, Alpha,” he chided the blond, his tone gentle but with a hint of unquestioning dominance. And Kuba was horrified to realize that it turned him on even more, his cock twitching desperately in its too tight prison.

The Omega’s eyes narrowed knowingly, an amused smirk appearing on his face. Kuba tried to focus on the arrogance in the Omega’s look, tried to tell himself that he would not lose his pride and freedom just for a quick fuck. But just when he thought he had started to get a grip on himself again, there was a knee sliding between his thighs and rubbing teasingly against his bulge.

Kuba groaned at the sensation and he threw himself against the hands holding him captive with all his might, making the Omega stumble backwards. But the latter shifted his stance, using Kuba’s power to turn them around and make the needy Alpha lose his balance. Then Kuba found himself lying on the floor with the Omega above him and he had no idea what was worse:

His wounded pride at having jumped an Omega and getting subdued by him. Or the way their positions added to his arousal, his cock painfully hard in his pants, desperate to sheathe itself inside of the Omega that was holding him down.

“You don’t really want that, Alpha,” the Omega reminded him softly. “You don’t want to become mine.” There was something about the way he had said that, a possessiveness lurking underneath the surface that made the skin at Kuba’s throat tingle with the sudden wish to feel the Omega’s teeth piercing it.

“I’d rather die,” Kuba managed to agree though it sounded a lot less threatening than he had meant for it to sound. The Omega climbed off him instantly and Kuba felt a surge of satisfaction when he saw the evidence of the former’s arousal, the impressive bulge in his jeans and the smell of his slick filling the air. Kuba got back onto his feet, seeing that Mats and Manuel were trembling with desire as well, though they had a much better grip on themselves than Kuba. But they were both looking at the Omega with red-rimmed eyes as must do Kuba, an intimidating sight, three Alphas at the brink of losing control. Despite his hatred for this Omega Kuba had to admit that he was impressed by his courage. Most Omegas would either be scared out of their wits or on their knees, begging for one of the Alphas to knock them up.

But not this one.

He had rounded the desk, turning his back to the Alphas as though he knew with certainty that they would not try to jump him again. “I guess Cristiano already told you that I’m your new boss.” Kuba froze, seeing the same shock that he was feeling himself crossing the faces of Mats and Manuel. They all had completely forgotten about that. The Omega turned around to face them, amusement flashing before his eyes as he saw their faces. “Why don’t you guys take a seat? There are a few changes I have in mind regarding the Alpha workers and I’m not foolish enough to think they would accept an Omega’s proposal without protest. So I asked Cristiano to bring the strongest ones here and allow me to try winning them over first.” For the first time since he had entered the room, the Omega smiled and Kuba felt his stomach contract painfully at the sheer beauty of it, his desire to dominate this defiant Omega turning into longing for the latter to surrender willingly. A thought that scared Kuba even more than everything that had just happened put together.

Oblivious to Kuba’s inner struggle, Mats asked in a hoarse voice, “What’s your name?”

The Omega approached them, his scent making Kuba’s head spin again, and offered his hand, “Robert. Robert Lewandowski.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter yesterday already, but fell asleep on my laptop. I hope you can forgive me for being a day late.  
> My dearest Blue_Night, I hope you will like this second chapter of your story just as much as the first. :-*

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 _Robert Lewandowski_.

The name suited him, Kuba thought to himself as he watched Mats shake their new boss’ hand, Manuel hurrying to do the same. When Kuba grabbed Robert’s hand though, the Omega smirked at him, making the Alpha wince in embarrassment. Wonderful first impression, just like that damn Ronaldo had warned him.

Despite his anger Kuba allowed his eyes to travel up and down the Omega’s body. He had to suppress another groan as he imagined his hands travelling over every inch of Robert’s smooth skin, the feel of all that strength underneath his fingertips.

Robert waited until the three dumbfounded but aroused Alphas had sat down before he began to explain. “The changes I have in mind are not meant as punishment for all Alphas though I’m aware it will take time for you to get accustomed to them. The most important change for me is that no Alpha will continue to take the drugs which are holding off their rut.”

That announcement finally ended Kuba’s wistful dreaming and his eyes snapped up to meet Robert’s, hoping that his words had just been a joke. But Robert looked deadly serious.

Mats was the first to find his voice again. “We can’t stop taking them. There are over a hundred Alphas working on Level Zero. If they didn’t suppress their ruts any longer and had to stay in their rooms for several days each time, you would have to go without several workers each day. How do you intend to compensate that?”

“By reducing the workload,” Robert replied as though that should be obvious.

Manuel frowned. “But that means you would lose out on a lot of money.”

The Omega shook his head. “I don’t think so. I have already checked the files containing all the health records and there has been a worrisome high number of workers getting sick for several weeks. They symptoms range from high fever over stomach cramps to vomiting, all of which are proven side effects of the mentioned drugs. According to my calculations the number of absent days for both cases should balance each other.”

Robert was right of course, everybody knew of these side effects and how they were affecting the Alpha’s health, that’s why the Alphas in many other jobs were allowed to spend their worst ruts at home. But the ones here could not be trusted with that as they also lived here and there were too many people around them that could possibly upset them. Either they would end up fighting one of the Alphas or try jumping one of the Beta guards, perhaps even one of the Omegas that were walking through Level Zero every now and then.

It was much easier and safer for the latter to force their workers to take the drugs because just like Robert had said, it all came down to the same thing in terms of efficiency. Right?

Then why would he bother to change the rules?

Kuba crossed his arms before his chest, his eyes narrowed mistrustfully. “Why would you care? What do you get from this? There has got to be more than what you have been telling us.”

Robert’s piercing eyes settled on Kuba. “I believe the use of these drugs not only damages an Alpha's health but also has an effect on their mind. You are forced to suppress the needs that come with your true nature for years and I believe it is the main reason why you tend to lose control so easily. I know there are bound to be problems in the first few months, perhaps assaults even. That’s why I will also increase the number of guards for the time being.”

The three Alphas were stunned into silence after this explanation. No one of them had ever expected such a change and even though Kuba found himself agreeing with Robert’s statements, he reminded himself that he could never trust an Omega. There had to be ulterior motives behind this suggestion, but since it was most likely connected to money, Kuba couldn’t care less.

If Robert’s personal agenda accidentally involved better working conditions for Alphas, then Kuba would support him in this cause. But he would continue to be on the lookout against this Omega.

He shared a quick look with Manuel and Mats before replying, “Fine. It sounds like an acceptable suggestion for both parties. We will talk with the other Alphas and try our best to make them see reason.”

Mats added, “But you should be aware that it might be better for the Omegas to stay away from Level Zero in the first few weeks. It will take much getting used to until we are able to get a grip on our instincts and emotions. It won’t be safe for any Omega to be down there while dozens of Alphas are struggling with their upcoming ruts.”

Robert nodded. “That can be arranged I can guess. I will personally see to all of the guards being Betas until the situation has eased a bit.” He rounded the desk then and Kuba tensed instantly, the Omega’s delicious scent clouding his mind again. Robert didn’t let it show if he could sense Kuba’s reaction though because his eyes had settled on Mats thoughtfully. “I have a personal question, Mats. You don’t have to answer it of course, but I only mean well. Your file contained a short report of you becoming an Omega’s property.” Mats tensed at the reminder and Kuba couldn’t help the disapproving growl escaping his throat, but Robert ignored it.

Mats held Robert’s gaze, a challenge in his eyes. “You are right, I belong to an Omega. Why? Disappointed?”

This time Kuba wanted to sneer again albeit for completely different reasons which irritated him because he would usually cheer on every Alpha who dared to talk back to an Omega. And he had to admit that Mats had courage because this was not any Omega but their new boss who could easily make his life a living hell. But all Kuba could feel was fury for the younger Alpha and he had the unwanted suspicion that the main reason was his desire for this Omega.

Robert seemed completely unfazed by Mats’ provoking words though. “No, not at all. It’s just that I know Benni very well.” Mats’ eyes widened in surprise while Robert continued, “You smell of him, Mats. And seeing the way he smiles whenever he is talking about you, I guess your relationship with him is not only sexual but also of romantic nature.”

This time it was Kuba whose eyes widened in shock. He waited for Mats to protest and tell Robert that no Alpha could ever love the person who had taken away their freedom. But Mats didn’t, instead he replied, “My relationship with Benni is none of your business.”

“I know and I have no intention of interfering with it,” Robert assured him before a small smile tugged at his mouth. “I just wanted to say that you two should perhaps think of forming a mating bond. It would help you to stay reasonable around Omegas even when you’re at the brink of having a rut.”

Mats looked as surprised as Kuba felt. “You of all people here should know best that it is not befitting among Omegas to form a mating bond with Alphas.”

Robert tilted his head accompanied by a little smile. “I believe such an act is not befitting for a relationship between a master and their slave. But you aren’t Benni’s slave, are you? For him you are far more than that. I’m not trying to force you, but I just wanted you to know that such a bond would not change the way I see or treat Benni. And it would make you feel better too.”

Mats didn’t say anything, the Omega’s words completely unexpected. Kuba however asked challengingly, “How would you know? Are you bonded?” He could only hope his voice didn’t betray his dislike, everything in him revolting against the idea of Robert already having a mate.

The latter’s eyes finally settled on Kuba again, the softness with which he had regarded Mats turning into something darker that made a far too pleasant shiver run down Kuba’s spine. “No, not yet. But I hope to be one day.”

Kuba was tempted to ask Robert if he would seriously consider mating an Alpha himself, but bit his lip before the words could come out. He had already shown enough interest in this Omega’s private life. Instead he continued to look into Robert’s bright blue eyes, noting that his pupils had dilated slightly. And his scent…

Robert would be going into heat soon. Kuba had no idea why he was sure of this, but somehow he could sense it. This Omega had a tempting scent, but the way his scent had intensified by merely coming closer to Kuba could only be explained by an upcoming heat. How would this Omega spend it though? He smelled so desirable and healthy that Kuba couldn’t believe he belonged to the very few who were taking suppressants. But he had also fought off Kuba earlier despite their bodies already responding to each other, so Robert considered his heat not bad enough to justify needing an Alpha.

Kuba could feel his cock hardening when he imagined what Robert would smell like in the throes of passion during a severe heat. Kuba could barely keep his moan inside, but Robert must still be able to smell his arousal judging by the way his breath faltered and the ring of ice blue in his eyes was becoming thinner and thinner…

“I think we should go now,” Manuel said, his voice hoarse with unmistakable desire. Kuba turned to him with a hiss even though he had to agree. Robert responding to his unspoken challenge was only making it worse for the three Alphas to rein themselves in and if they didn’t want this to end in disaster, they should leave this office right now.

Robert nodded. “That would be for the best. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, I was not supposed to go into heat until next week. I wouldn’t have asked you to meet me alone if I had known.”

He had gripped the counter, the first tear in the mask of stoic control he had worn up to now and Kuba could feel the warmth radiating from him that only amplified his sweet scent. He hadn’t been aware of moving but all of a sudden Kuba found himself standing so close to Robert that his front was pressing against Robert’s, the fabric of his trousers rubbing uncomfortably against his hard cock at Robert’s thigh. He just wanted this Omega so badly. His hands had gripped Robert’s hipbones tightly as he pressed the younger man harder against the desk and the Omega shuddered, a whimper falling from his lips at the same time that Kuba could smell the slick leaking from his hole. This Omega clearly wanted him too even though he was pushing Kuba back again. It was with a lot less strength than last time though, betraying his own desire.

But before either of them could say something, Manuel and Mats had grabbed Kuba by the shoulders and pulled him back harshly. He snarled at them for daring to interfere, but then Łukasz had joined them and the joined forces of these three men finally managed to tear him away from the Omega.

“Kuba, stop it and listen to me,” Łukasz shouted over the growling and hissing of the fighting Alphas. “If you take this Omega, you will belong to him for the rest of your life, remember? Do you really want to give up your freedom like that?”

Kuba stopped his trashing, the words reminding him that Robert may have loosened the rules regarding ruts, but not the irrevocable fact that protected the Omegas from the usually much stronger Alphas.

Every Alpha who dared to take an Omega - no matter what the circumstances - would pay for that with their freedom and pride.

No Omega was worth that sacrifice, Kuba kept reminding himself while he was allowing the three other men to drag him out of the office. It became easier then to withstand temptation, because he could no longer see or smell the Omega who had made him lose control like that.

Łukasz only let go of him though when they were standing in front of Kuba’s sleeping accommodation. “I will tell the guards of your district that you are ill and can’t go to work today. You should use the rest of the day to take care of yourself.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he led the two other Alphas away, leaving Kuba all alone. The blond entered the room he shared with three other Alphas, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it. He didn’t understand what had just happened. He had always prided himself on his iron self-control that no person had ever been able to shatter.

No one but Robert Lewandowski.

Kuba shut his eyes tightly, trying to get his body back under control and calm down again. He would not allow any Omega to make him feel this way! For several minutes he just stood there unmoving until his anxiousness and his need to claim had faded. It was instantly replaced by worry though. Kuba had just sexually assaulted his boss but not gone through with it. So Robert had no ownership over him, but the Omega must feel angry or humiliated even by what had just happened. Kuba might not know very much about him but he had been able to tell right away that this Omega had more pride in his heart than most Alphas did. He had to be just as frustrated about getting aroused by an Alpha as Kuba was about getting aroused by an Omega. And as the highest-ranking Omega in this place Robert had all the means to make Kuba’s life a living hell.

Kuba would have to talk with him. Not that he had any attention of apologizing to this Omega, but he needed to let Robert know that this had been an unfortunate accident and wouldn’t happen again.

But Robert had just admitted that he was about to go into heat, so either Kuba would have to do it right now or wait until the heat was over. But if Robert was truly angry with him, a week might be too long a wait to make things right between them.

Kuba took a few more breaths, ensuring that he was his old self again before pushing himself off the wall and opening the door. He only hoped the guards at Level One would let him through to Robert’s office. But he was lucky this time because on his way to the elevator he ran into Łukasz again who agreed to take him to Level One for a second time.

“I will wait here for you,” Łukasz told him when they reached their destination and Kuba nodded gratefully before knocking at the door. But he received no answer. He exchanged a short look with the Beta who shrugged. “Perhaps he is in the adjoining room and didn’t hear you? Do you want me to check?”

“No,” Kuba argued instantly. If Robert was indeed in there and angry with Kuba, Łukasz might get into trouble for allowing Kuba to return to Level One without his permission. “I will check that out myself.”

Łukasz nodded gratefully. “Alright, then hurry up.”

Carefully Kuba opened the door and quietly entered the room. The office was empty just like he had expected and Kuba crossed it, seeing a door that had been left ajar, at the left side of the desk. He approached it and raised his hand to knock at it but froze upon hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from inside.

“You have the smell of an Alpha on you, Lewy.” The stranger sounded not exactly pleased and curiously Kuba pressed his palm against the wood hindering his view. Through the crack of the door he could now see that the room was probably a safe haven for the owner, all the shelves stuffed with books and a large couch standing in the middle of it. Robert was sitting on it bent-forward, his arms resting on his thighs and his fingers massaging his temples. It must be the upcoming heat that was bothering him.

Kuba felt a brief wave of sympathy for the Omega, but then his attention was drawn to the other man in the room who has was standing at the back of the couch, right behind Robert. Only Omegas and a few high-ranking Betas like Łukasz had access to Level One and when Kuba inhaled deeply, Robert’s sweet scent, that he was instantly responding to, was accompanied by another one. Lighter than Robert’s but also sweet, reminding Kuba of jasmine. Definitely an Omega. The man had messy dark blond hair and a slim build, a crooked smile spreading on his face as he leaned forward and looped his arms around Robert to pull him back until he could rest his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “You’re not cheating on me, are you, darling?”

Kuba felt fury rise within him and he had to bite his lip to keep his growl inside. He was aware that he would have to retreat soon, otherwise the two Omegas might be able to pick up on the scent of pissed off Alpha and Kuba would be in major trouble. But he couldn’t move, unable to turn his eyes away from the two men in the room. Robert snorted amused but he didn’t seem to mind the awkward embrace, his posture relaxing even as he leaned back unconsciously. “How could I ever do that to you, Thomas?”

The man called Thomas turned his head towards Robert, his nose brushing the latter’s cheek and Kuba had to fight hard against the urge to cross the distance between them and attack Thomas. “I thought your heat was only due next week. How come you smell so heavenly tempting now?”

This time Kuba couldn’t keep his angry growl inside but fortunately Robert snorted at Thomas’ words in the exact same moment and the two Omegas hadn’t heard the former’s slip-up. “Your flirting isn’t very helpful, Thomas. You’re right, I’m going into heat at the moment and it seems like that Alpha has something to do with it. I guess I will spend my first week as the new owner in bed instead of the office.”

“Do you want me to help you?” Thomas asked softly and Kuba’s insides clenched at the thought of them getting intimate.

Robert smirked at the other Omega. “Sure, someone needs to do the paperwork while I’m gone.”

Thomas laughed but it sounded a bit sad. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Robert shook his head. “What did I just say about your flirting?”

“Sorry,” Thomas responded but even from this distance Kuba could see the disappointment in his eyes when he released Robert.

Knowing that he could not risk staying any longer, Kuba retreated back into the office slowly, his body shaking with barely restraint anger. Robert wasn’t his yet he couldn’t help his instincts overpowering him. And why was Robert even allowing such a behavior from another Omega?!

Omegas rarely entered relationships with other Omegas because they needed a dominant partner during their heats, at least a Beta. So Thomas had probably only been joking. But on the other hand Kuba recalled that sad look in his eyes when Robert had laughed off his flirting. Could he really be interested in another Omega? How was that supposed to work?

He could feel Łukasz’s questioning glances while they were heading back to Kuba’s quarters at Level Zero but fortunately the Beta seemed to sense that now was not a good time. But just when Kuba had thanked his friend and locked himself in his room again, a thought struck him.

Robert might be an Omega, but his behavior had been more fitting for an Alpha, the strength and dominance he had radiated.

What if these traits had drawn Thomas in just like they had Kuba? What if these two Omegas could be together because one of them was perfectly comfortable with being the dominant one in their relationship?

Jealousy enclosed Kuba’s heart in an iron grip as the image of Robert taking Thomas in bed arose in his mind and this time he allowed the growl to escape from his lips just in time with a familiar wave of arousal coursing through his body like a wildfire.

He was going into rut...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> I have not forgotten about that Müllendowski oneshot that we talked about last week, but for the past few days the words were simply not flowing like I wanted them, at least in regards to this story so it will take another day or two until it is finished. However I read your note above 'Love and Hate' this morning and I figured you could need some cheering up, so I finished writing this chapter of your other gift during my lunch break. It's a good thing that I have flexible working hours otherwise I wouldn't have managed to finish it in time. ;-*  
> I sincerely hope this chapter can comfort you just a little bit, be assured that there are several people out there soaking up your stories and updates, myself included. By now there are over eighty books in my shelf, waiting to be read but I prefer reading your stories because you're an amazing storyteller and I know your writing will never leave me disappointed. <33

 

**Chapter 3**

It had been three days. More than sixty hours during which he had taken a total of fifteen pills. Kuba felt like a ticking time bomb.

He knew it was stupid and irresponsible to take the pills despite Robert’s clear order that the Alphas should allow their ruts to happen. Kuba didn’t want to admit defeat, knowing that this rut brought upon him by this very special Omega was no ordinary one but much, much worse. It had come out of nowhere and even though Kuba was taking the strongest available drugs, they barely succeeded in suppressing it, just to the point that he could go about his daily routine without his co-workers getting too suspicious. He was on edge and snarling at everyone who dared to speak to him, but otherwise he had the situation under control. At least for the first three days.

Because on the fourth day just when Kuba was lining up to get his lunch, he could smell two very familiar Alphas in close proximity. But he realized they were both at the brink of having a rut long before he was able to place the scents.

Mats and Manuel. What a coincidence!

Kuba was on alert instantly, his instincts urging him to challenge the two Alphas and prove that he was the strongest of them, the only one worthy to mate the strong Omega that had caused his rut. He tightened his grip on the plate with food in his hands, ignoring the curious glance the Alpha behind the counter was shooting him. Kuba kept his eyes trained on one of the empty tables, holding his breath when he passed Mats because he was too afraid of losing control. He could feel the latter’s gaze snapping towards him as if he could feel what Kuba was going through even though this should be impossible with the pills Kuba was taking. It took him a lot of effort to avoid the burning gaze directed at him and keep on walking, everything in him screaming at him to accept Mats’ unspoken challenge.

When Kuba reached the table, he dropped down onto the closest chair with a relieved sigh, finally allowing himself to breathe again. He tensed again when he felt someone coming up from behind but it was only Łukasz’s mild scent filling his nose a second before the Beta rounded the table and sat down opposite him.

“You look horrible,” Łukasz told him and Kuba would have snarled at him to mind his own business if he hadn’t seen the honest worry in his friend’s light blue eyes.

Instead he sighed, languidly stabbing the food in front of him with his fork. “The pills aren’t working properly. I have even taken an overdose this morning yet I can barely keep myself from growling at everyone who dares to speak to me.”

Łukasz’s expression became sympathetic. “I can see that. You, Mats and Manuel are our first Alphas that have gone into rut since Robert changed the rules about the suppressants and I know it’s hard. I already informed Robert, he has promised to send more guards down here in case one of you acts out.”

Kuba stilled when he thought of Robert and remembered the last time he had seen him. “When I last visited him, there was an Omega called Thomas with him. He and Robert seemed to be…” He hesitated, searching for a word that would not make him go insane with jealousy. “Close.”

“Ah,” Łukasz responded and Kuba’s eyes narrowed at the way his friend suddenly avoided his gaze. “He arrived here together with Robert and is his second in command.” Kuba tensed. “And?”

“Nothing, really. It’s just a bit strange that he is staying with Robert these days.”

It would have been almost funny how the usually so calm and collected Łukasz was dancing around the issue at hand if his words didn’t fuel the fear in Kuba’s heart. “And with ‘these days’ you mean his heat, am I right?” When Łukasz nodded, he let out the disapproving growl that had already been on his tongue. “You can’t seriously be hinting that Robert is spending his heat with that Thomas guy. I mean how would this even be possible? They are two Omegas after all.”

He hadn’t been aware of raising his voice until he noticed some fellow Alphas looking his way and Łukasz tensing as the Beta fought against the instinct to drop his gaze.

“Calm down, Kuba, I wasn’t saying anything like that. Omega couples are rare enough as it is and I have never heard two Omegas being able to make it through a heat together without an Alpha or at least a Beta helping them. Robert needs someone to dominate him and truth to be told, I can’t imagine that Thomas is capable of that. I think even a proper Alpha would have a hard time commanding Robert around.”

Kuba had to agree with that when he remembered his first meeting with the handsome man, how convinced he had been that Robert must be an Alpha with the aura of power surrounding him until his scent had proven Kuba otherwise. Robert did not seem the kind of Omega to willingly submit in bed and he doubted his heats could completely change that. “Alright, you have a point there. But what else do you believe then?”

Łukasz shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly I don’t know what to believe. I know it’s impossible that an Omega could help a fellow Omega through his heat, yet I can’t deny that there is something going on between them. I mean Thomas even smells of Robert nowadays.”

This time Kuba couldn’t back an angry snarl at the thought of anyone being that close with the Omega he so desperately desired himself. Robert was his alone and he would not tolerate anyone questioning his claim. No one but Kuba would be able to quench the fire of Robert’s heat, so why did his Omega even allow anyone else to touch him?

“Kuba, will you please keep it down?!” Łukasz hissed with visible irritation, the Alpha’s reactions clearly worrying him.

Only then did Kuba notice how much his anger seemed to affect the other Alphas in proximity, all of them looking at him with distress. But the worst were the two pairs of deep red eyes that were staring his way and Kuba realized he had only made things worse for the two other Alphas suffering from their ruts.

Kuba stilled, the rational part of him convinced that it couldn’t come much worse as he saw how close Mats and Manuel were to losing control while the other part of him felt a sense of grim satisfaction at finally getting to fight with them, at releasing some of the pent-up frustration and anger that had built up within him. But of course it could still get worse. Because in this unfortunate moment the door to his right opened and five men were striding in.

Kuba remembered Łukasz mentioning only a few minutes ago that he had informed Robert of the tense situation and the latter had promised him more guards. But what made the three furious Alphas snap were not the four Beta guards, Kuba being able to remember Jérôme, Niklas, Sven and Tom from his many visits in Łukasz’s room on Level One. No, it was the man walking in their middle whose presence threw oil into the fire of the Alphas’ painful ruts though for very different reasons. Kuba was barely aware of Mats and Manuel throwing themselves into the dark-haired man’s direction as the sweet, ripe scent of an Omega in heat assaulted his poor senses and drowned out all rational thought. Kuba growled loudly as he surged forward, his Alpha instincts reveling when those captivating cerulean eyes settled on him and the way they darkened proved to him that this Omega was responding to him, no matter how much he tried to fight it.

Then there were arms coming around him from behind as Łukasz pushed him down onto the ground and Tom joined him in order to keep him down. Kuba trashed against them, landing several hits against both Beta’s chests and stomachs but they were strong not to mention much better trained than any Alpha. Still Kuba kept fighting against them, seeing from the corner of his eye that Mats was being held down similarly by Jérôme and Niklas while Sven was struggling to subdue the taller and much broader Manuel. The scent of Alpha and arousal was heavy in the air, several of the other men in the room being affected as well even though they weren’t suffering from a rut and were able to remember that this Omega was their boss.

Kuba felt a strange sense of loss when Robert’s dark gaze released him and the Omega looked at Łukasz instead. “The situation is much worse than you mentioned in your report this morning.”

“I’m sorry,” the Beta responded ruefully. “It’s been a long time since I was around Alphas in rut and I underestimated how much their presence is affecting each other.”

Robert only nodded before looking at his guards one by one. “Bring them out into the open.”

Tom frowned. “The open? Are you saying we should bring them outside, out of the mine?”

Robert nodded grimly. “Some fresh air and real sunlight would do them good I believe and there are no Alphas or Omegas up there that could aggravate their state. Plus they will have enough space to fight without hurting anything or anyone but each other.”

Kuba stared at him in utter shock, wondering if the heat-induced pheromones had made Robert lose his mind. The Alpha workers weren’t allowed to go upstairs and it had been years since Kuba had seen the sunlight except through the windows up on Level One. Not to mention that Robert wanted the two Alphas to fight it out?

The Beta trying and failing to hold Manuel down had paled considerably. “Sir?”

To everyone’s surprise Robert let out an annoyed growl that made the Betas jump while it sent another shiver of want through Kuba’s body. “Sven, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It’s Robert or Lewy. Now stop staring at me and heed my order, I’m not in the right state of mind for patience and politeness at the moment.”

Sven ducked his head at that before pulling at the Alpha in his arms. Not that the latter needed much encouragement because Manuel willingly followed Robert’s order, his eyes shimmering red with desire when the Omega turned his back towards them to lead the group of men out of the much too crowded room. Kuba sneered at Manuel as threatening as he could, warning him to back the fuck off his Omega when Robert hurled around again, his eyes blazing blue with anger. “Keep it down, Kuba! You are lucky I’m not locking you up in a cell for the rest of your rut or did you think I haven’t realized by now that you ignored my orders and are still taking suppressants?!”

Kuba’s snarl died on his tongue at the dangerous tone of the Omega, accompanied by more blood rushing down towards his already half-hard cock. If he wasn’t already so far gone, he would feel humiliated by his body’s treacherous reaction to this infuriating Omega. Robert must have noticed his reaction but it was hard to tell whether he felt amused or annoyed by it as he turned away again to keep on walking. This time Kuba allowed Łukasz and Tom to guide him, frowning at the unusual silence from Mats. The dark-haired Alpha had not said a single word since Robert had appeared, only the red of his iris and his thick, heavy scent betraying his arousal. When Kuba glanced to the side, he could see that Mats was biting his bottom lip so hard that he was bleeding, his eyes downcast with an expression that spoke of utter self-hatred. For a moment Kuba was puzzled, wondering what the reason for this might be until the pull of the two Betas at his sides made him realize that they had stopped walking and they were already standing in the elevator that would take them up to Level One. The limited space forced them all to stand very close to each other and Kuba felt overwhelmed by all the sensations, being so close to two fellow Alphas suffering from their ruts but also a tempting Omega in heat.

His attention was drawn to Robert who had stepped towards Mats, putting his fingers under the Alpha’s chin and pushing it upwards, forcing him to meet his gaze. “I understand why you feel this way, Mats. You love Benni yet your body still calls out for me. But you shouldn’t blame yourself for this, it’s only a natural reaction. I’m in heat and you are a strong Alpha, it’s nothing to be ashamed of that you desire me.”

Burning jealousy filled Kuba’s veins at those words, at his Omega seeing another Alpha as strong. Łukasz must have sensed his turmoil of feelings because his grip around Kuba’s arm tightened, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him listen to Mats’ reply.

“How would you understand how this feels like? It feels like a betrayal that you have such an effect on me when Benni is the only one I should be able to think about.”

Kuba still felt appalled by the reminder that apparently there was more than the usual Master-slave relationship going on between Mats and his Omega, that Mats could develop romantic feelings for the one who had taken away the last shreds of his freedom and pride.

Robert smiled reassuringly. “It’s very honorable of you to think that, Mats, but as you know our natures don’t work like that. We are both unmated and therefore bound to respond to each other. And I meant it when I said I could understand the way you feel because I know what it’s like to feel attraction towards someone I shouldn’t have any feelings for.”

His eyes didn’t stray from Mats but the words were clearly directed at Kuba and the blond Alpha wanted to roar in victory at the confirmation that this Omega wanted him indeed. His joy was short-lived though and made way for jealousy again when Robert hand dropped to Mats’ throat and stroked softly over his pulse point.

“I can only repeat myself, Mats. It would do wonders for your self-control if you finally completed your mating bond with Benni. I can see that your heart already belongs to him, so why not go all the way through? I already told you I wouldn’t mind you getting marked.”

“I know and I’m grateful for that,” Mats replied with an unhappy expression that stood in stark contrast to his words. “But I’m afraid that other Omegas will look down upon Benni for forming such a bond with a slave. I don’t want his reputation to suffer.”

Robert shook his head vehemently. “Stop thinking of yourself as a slave, Mats, at least when it comes to Benedikt. Down here you might only be an Alpha slave but in his house you are his equal. Don’t let society make you believe otherwise.”

His words stunned everyone present silent and against better judgement Kuba felt pride for the Omega. Robert couldn’t possibly mean his words because Kuba had never met any Omega that would seriously believe that, no matter how polite and friendly they appeared in public, but that Robert was making an effort to care was already admirable.

The quiet beeping of the elevator announced their arrival at Level One and the bright white of the walls blinded Kuba instantly. They crossed the wide corridor towards the exit, one that Kuba had only walked along once many years ago in chains when he had arrived here and the memory almost made him choke.

He flinched at Łukasz whispering into his ear. “Are you alright?”

He only gave a clipped nod, forcing himself to keep moving until all of a sudden Mats stopped so abruptly that it made the two Betas holding him stumble. “I thought you wanted us to release our emotions by fighting each other out there.”

An amused grin appeared on Robert’s face and Kuba had no idea if he should be relieved or worried at the almost fond tone in the Omega’s next words. “Oh, please, I was just saying that in front of the other Alphas and Betas to keep up appearances. As long as I haven’t won their trust, it is better that they continue fearing me, otherwise such an action would be considered weak.”

Kuba was totally confused, sharing a quick look with the equally clueless Manuel as he wondered what the hell Robert was talking about. He was about to ask him when Robert’s grin turned into a soft smile and he added, “Enjoy your days off, Mats.” Then he pushed the large front door open and for a moment Kuba was too blinded by the sunlight to see anything, his eyes hurting at its intensity after only having seen it occasionally through windows until now. He was still busy shielding his eyes when a sweet scent filled his nose and Mats let out a raw moan, right before he surged forward into the arms of the man at the other side of the threshold.

The blond Omega barely managed to catch Mats, stumbling backwards at the force of his embrace while his eyes lit up with an emotion so pure and powerful that Kuba could only label it as love. “It’s great to see you too, Mats.”

So this must be Benedikt, the Omega that had captured Mats’ heart. Kuba couldn’t do anything but stare at the couple as Mats started licking along the Omega’s throat in an intimate manner, pushing lightly at his chest in an obvious attempt to make Benedikt lie down on his back.

Robert let out a growl though. “No, Mats, you will wait until your Omega has taken you home! And don’t you dare coming back here until your rut has worn off completely!”

Mats tore his lips away from Benedikt’s throat. “How can you be sure that I will even come back? You said it, I’m a slave here.”

Kuba tensed at the bold question but Robert didn’t seem to mind the lack of respect. “I can’t be sure of course. But if you want me to be cruel, then I will remind you that you have nowhere to go. You can’t hide at Benni’s place forever without getting him into trouble and you will be a slave wherever you go then.”

Mats swallowed. “And if I don’t want you to be cruel?”

A mischievous smile appeared on Robert’s face. “Then I’d like to tell you that I simply trust you to come back on your own. After all Benni is your Omega and even in the traditional sense of slavery, he is entitled to check up on your well-being as often as he would like to.” He winked at the other Omega, the two of them clearly having spoken about this beforehand.

Kuba was convinced that this couldn’t be real, he must be hallucinating thanks to his pills. Mats looked just as disbelieving. “You mean Benni could help me through every single rut that I have?”

“Only if you promise me to help your lover through every single of his heats as well” was all Robert responded as though it was no big deal.

Mats nodded instantly, an expression of pure happiness on his face. “Of course I will, thank you so much.”

Then he allowed Benedikt to pull him away towards the car at the side of the street. Kuba stared after them disbelievingly, feeling completely overwhelmed by what had just happened. When he felt Robert watching him intently, he finally turned towards the Omega. “Do you seriously care about us Alphas? Or are you only doing this to win our trust?”

Robert raised an eyebrow at him. “If that was my intention, then I wouldn’t tell you, would I?” He ignored the annoyed growl of Kuba to focus on Manuel instead. “Is there any Omega who would help you through your rut? A friend from old times perhaps? Otherwise even I don’t have the authority to let you go just like that.”

Manuel shook his head. “There is no one, that’s why my rut isn’t as bad as Mats’. If you could just give me a few days off like you intend to do with every other Alpha having a rut, then I should be fine.”

Robert nodded. “Very well then. You are welcome to take a walk around and enjoy the sunlight for a bit longer, then Sven will bring you back to your room. If you need anything, just let him know. He has a little brother who is an Omega, so he knows what you will need.”

Manuel gave him a grateful nod before taking a few tentative steps out into the open as though he could barely believe that this was happening, a look of sheer wonder on his face as he crouched down at the edge of the road and reached out to touch the grass growing there.

The sight made Kuba’s fingers twitch as well, the longing for freedom that he had always felt since presenting as an Alpha in his teens increasing a thousandfold. Suddenly Robert’s scent became more intense and only then did he realize that the Omega had stepped closer towards him, his eyes never leaving Kuba’s even when he ordered. “Leave us.”

His Beta guards obeyed instantly, only Łukasz staying behind with a worried expression. “Are you sure, Robert? Kuba usually has admirable self-control compared to other Alphas I know, but his behavior has been unpredictable ever since you arrived.”

Kuba growled at his friend darkly but before he could say anything, Robert replied. “I appreciate your concern, but this is a risk I will have to take.”

Łukasz finally let go of Kuba’s arm and retreated, leaving the blond Alpha alone with Robert. Kuba bit his lip to keep himself in check, his desire returning full force now that he was alone again with the handsome Omega. But it was clouded by fear when a sudden thought came to Kuba’s mind, one that made his chest tighten painfully. “Why would you want to be alone with me? Did you think I would be so desperate in my current condition that I would throw caution to the wind and fuck you? That you could take advantage of my rut and gain ownership over me?”

Robert’s expression hardened, his eyes turning to blue steel. “You still think I could do that after I just allowed Mats to leave with his mate? That I would willingly take away your honor like this?”

“You’re an Omega!” Kuba shot back in an accusing tone. “What would you know of my honor? You’re not the one who would lose his freedom if I gave in to my desire!”

Robert’s body went rigid, fury oozing out of him like blood from an open wound. “Do you think you would be the only one losing something? That I could ever look into a mirror again if I used you like this and took away your pride?”

“Then why else did you take that risk and sent everyone else away?” Kuba retorted, the Omega’s behavior honestly confusing him.

A glint appeared in Robert’s eyes and his voice seemed deeper when he replied. “Because this is only for me to see.” Kuba frowned, but before he could ask what ‘this’ meant, Robert added. “Let’s take a walk into the forest.” Kuba’s eyes widened and he wondered not for the first time today if he had misheard Robert. “What? You can’t be serious!”

Robert showed him a lopsided grin. “Oh, I am. There is a wonderful lake nearby that I’m dying to show you.” He turned around, not checking whether Kuba was following him or not as he started walking away.

Kuba wasn’t sure why exactly he felt the need to warn the Omega of the obvious dangers, but he just had to stress it again. “Robert, in case you have missed it, I’m having a rut. It will only be a matter of hours until I will be too far gone to think reasonable and you being in heat is not helping matters.”

Robert shrugged, not stopping once while Kuba was hurrying to keep up with him. “You won’t touch me. As you don’t fail to remind me, you value your pride far too much to ever risk losing it for a random Omega.”

_But you are no random Omega,_ Kuba added in his thoughts, biting his lip to keep from speaking it out loud. He would never admit this truth, least of all to the Omega making him feel this way. Instead he said, “No one knows where we are. I could just give in to my rut and kill you as soon as we are done.”

Kuba had never dared saying something like this to any Omega for fear of getting punished for showing disrespect, but he felt like pushing his boundaries, a part of him convinced that Robert would not be angry with him for mentioning the possibility.

Indeed, an amused grin tugged at the corner of Robert’s mouth as he turned back to Kuba. “I’m aware how much you hate Omegas but I don’t believe that you are a killer, Kuba. Besides, that’s not completely true. I told someone about my plans for today.” Kuba gave him a questioning look but what Robert said next destroyed the ease that had settled over them in the past few minutes. “Thomas knows where we are.” The mention of the other Omega made Kuba growl angrily, possessiveness filling him again as he thought of his rival. His reaction made Robert frown but he seemed to sense that Kuba was not in the mood any longer for more talking because without another word, he resumed walking.

Kuba stared at his back for a long time, his body trembling now with the effort to stay calm when all he wanted was to sheathe himself inside of the Omega’s wet heat and mark him as his, so that no one else would ever get to touch him again.

Eventually he followed Robert along the road that led away from the mine and once again he couldn’t help asking himself why Robert was taking such a risk.

Why he cared so much about an Alpha he barely knew that he was willing to risk getting hurt himself. Or more importantly what Robert hoped to achieve with loosening the leash around Kuba’s neck by allowing him to see the daylight. Because there just had be a good reason behind this and no matter how much Kuba pondered about it, he just didn’t get it.

This very special Omega’s behavior was making less and less sense to him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised someone to update tonight and I couldn't possibly keep her waiting... ;-*  
> This chapter turned out very different than what I expected, but I should have expected that my characters would not care about my plans and take this story into their hands. Not that I mind that much. Though I'm beginning to suspect that I won't be able to squeeze the things I have in mind into a total of seven chapters, there might be eight, perhaps even nine. But I refuse to acknowledge that for now, therefore I didn't adjust the chapter count. :-DD  
> I'm extremely nervous about this chapter though, I can only hope that you will like it.

 

 

**Chapter 4**

The next half an hour passed in silence as Kuba followed Robert through the woods, the path that they were walking on becoming smaller by the minute. Kuba was not sure what was worrying him more at the moment, not knowing what exactly Robert’s agenda was or his own reaction to the Omega’s scent which was getting increasingly more intense the further they walked. It wasn’t only Kuba’s rut that was worsening Robert’s condition but the exertion of their walk, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on the Omega’s skin as he continued their ascent of the hill.

The air was thick with pheromones but there was more to Robert’s scent than the almost sickening sweetness of a fertile Omega in heat, something dark and spicy underneath that only added to Kuba’s arousal. He was painfully hard in his trousers and only the sight of Robert’s bulge whenever the Omega turned towards Kuba, was keeping him from feeling humiliated. And yet Kuba could barely keep himself from losing control, his refusal to become an Omega’s toy the only reason why he had not jumped the attractive man walking right in front of him. Robert looked strong but he constantly had his back to Kuba. Therefore the moment of surprise would give him an advantage…

Kuba shook his head, disgusted with himself for the direction his thoughts were heading. “Robert, I should leave right now.” He didn’t say more, unwilling to admit how much the dark-haired man was affecting him.

Robert didn’t respond or even acknowledge that he had heard Kuba, instead he made a large step to pull himself onto the small rock blocking their way. As he did so, Kuba had a perfect view of his well-rounded butt and seeing the soaked denim proved to him that he wasn’t the only one slowly losing his fight against biology. And yet Robert still was adamant on going for an exhausting walk through the woods. If the situation wasn’t that dangerous, Kuba would have shaken his head at the Omega’s stubbornness. Instead Kuba stopped walking, waiting until Robert finally turned to him before adding in a more conciliatory tone. “Please Robert. You can show me that lake some other time and not when I’m this close to fucking you hard against a tree.”

Somehow he wasn’t surprised that his harsh words didn’t deter Robert in the slightest. “I’m not just showing you that lake for the mere sake of it, Kuba, I’m doing it so that we can be undisturbed.”

Kuba’s body went rigid, feeling irritated by the conflicting emotions filling him – arousal at the thought of being alone with Robert and cold fear of what it would entail. He focused on the latter, snarling warningly at the Omega. “So this was your plan? Taking me out here until I would give in to temptation and take you? Because I won’t give you that satisfaction, Robert Lewandowski! You will never gain ownership over me!”

Robert’s eyes hardened. “You are repeating yourself, Kuba. Let me tell you again that gaining ownership over an Alpha doesn’t interest me. I’m not the kind of Omega to sell their body for more power.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that when you don’t give me any reason as to why we are truly here?” Kuba retorted annoyed.

Robert let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. I wanted us to be undisturbed because we – or mostly _you_ \- can’t afford to get caught when we are doing this.”

Kuba frowned. “What are you talking about?”

He wasn’t sure what exactly he expected but not what followed next, Robert’s words throwing his whole world upside down. “Nobody will see you taking me, so there won’t be any proof that would justify me gaining ownership over you.”

Kuba’s eyes widened in shock. “You can’t mean that, you just can’t. Why would you willingly give up on that right?”

“You’re suffering from your rut and I’m suffering from my heat,” Robert replied, the patience in his tone standing in stark contrast to the visible trembling of his body. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t help each other. And I don’t see how it would be fair if such an act would take away your freedom when you were helping me as much as I was helping you. I know that most Omegas don’t agree with my opinion therefore I wanted us to be alone for this. No one will know what you did and I will never tell another soul except for Thomas.”

Kuba growled at the mention of the other Omega’s name. “What is Thomas to you? Your lover?” This time he didn’t care that his jealousy was showing.

Robert tensed, his face becoming impassive. “This is none of your business, Kuba.”

“It is when he will rip my head off for having sex with you,” Kuba argued though the thought of fighting Thomas for Robert sounded more appealing to him than it should.

For the very first time Robert was the one to drop his gaze, his voice defensive. “He will want to. But he won’t hurt you, Kuba. I didn’t tell him the reason why I would be taking you out here, but he is not stupid. And as much as he hates it, he knows that I can’t go on spending my heats without an Alpha forever.”

Kuba froze at that and he couldn’t help asking. “How long has it been since you last allowed an Alpha to knot you?” The image of another man claiming his Omega in this intimate way, both of them writhing naked on the sheets made his vision go red with fury and his body was shaking with the suppressed urge to throw Robert onto the ground and mark him right here, right now.

Robert looked up again, his eyes more vulnerable than he had ever allowed himself to be around Kuba. “I have never been with an Alpha before.”

Kuba’s anger vanished as sudden as it had appeared. “That’s not possible. You must have presented as an Omega at least ten years ago, you can’t have made it that long without an Alpha.”

“I had Thomas,” Robert responded. “He was my childhood friend and presented long before I did. I was his Alpha for every single one of his heats and it worked, kind of. He loved submitting to me and I learned to love dominating him. Until I presented as an Omega as well and suddenly he had to be the one taking care of me. It became clear that he could never be enough for me; that he had become too used to submitting to me to ever take up the Alpha role.” Robert’s expression became wistful. “We love each other, but I think our relationship has messed our biology up beyond repair.”

Kuba was completely speechless after that confession, only able to stare at Robert for a long moment before he was able to arrange his spinning thoughts. “This is the reason why you are so defiant and dominant. Because you have taken up the role of Thomas’ Alpha for far too long.”

Robert nodded. “I will never regret what we did, but our heats remind us of what we truly are and why a mating bond between us can never be.”

“Because you can’t submit to him during your own heat?” Kuba inquired curiously.

Robert’s face darkened with what appeared like remorse, his voice trembling when he responded. “It’s more than just that. I can force myself to submit to Thomas because I love him, that’s not the issue.”

Kuba went still, fear wrapping around his heart like an ice-cold claw. “Then what is?”

Robert swallowed hard, appearing uncharacteristically small and fragile when he replied. “I can’t tell you, Kuba. I would be betraying his trust if I did. It’s just, me…us… I damaged him beyond repair.” Robert’s voice broke at the last words and without thinking Kuba rushed forward to take him into his arms. He ignored the little voice reminding him that Robert was an Omega in a position of power, that he was most likely as corrupted and selfish as most other Omegas were and only using this moment to manipulate Kuba.

Right now he couldn’t possibly care about that, not when his Omega was hurting and in need of comfort. Because Kuba refused to believe that the raw pain in Robert’s eyes was not real.

Robert didn’t push him away but pulled Kuba closer, burying his face into the Alpha’s shoulder. His sweet scent was tinged with something heavy and suffocating, clear signs of an Omega in distress that made Kuba feel like an utter failure for allowing this to happen.

He tilted his head to the side, pushing his nose into Robert’s dark hair and dragging his face against the side of his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Robert.  Thomas is alright, he is still here with you and he loves you.” He had no idea what Robert was feeling guilty of, but it couldn’t be as unforgivable as Robert made it out to be, otherwise Thomas would have left him. Kuba wondered for a moment whether Robert had become violent with Thomas but discarded that thought quickly. Robert was not that kind of man, of that Kuba was absolutely sure. And he still remembered the conversation between the two Omegas that he had overheard, Thomas’ love for Robert clear to see. The love these two Omegas had for each other was still as pure and untainted as it must have been since they had presented, a thought that soothed Kuba as much as it made him sad.

“Why didn’t you two mate, Robert?” he forced himself to ask. “It would make your heats easier if you two had a bond to hold on to.”

“We can never mate!” Robert insisted once again, sounding haunted. “If we did, it would be impossible for me to ever give myself to you. And after what I did to Thomas, I owe it to him to keep myself healthy.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Kuba told him, Robert’s replies only raising more questions. “You didn’t even know me until three days ago. I can’t possibly be the reason why you didn’t form a bond with Thomas.”

“I didn’t know your name or your face, but I knew that you were out there. An Alpha that I would feel drawn to at first sight, an Alpha that would be strong enough to arise the wish deep within me to submit to him.”

Kuba pulled back just enough to look at Robert’s face, the Omega’s words making it hard to breathe. Robert wanted to submit to him? This beautiful Omega who was radiating so much dominance that every other Alpha wanted to throw himself to his feet in surrender, had chosen him?

“You want me to dominate you?” Kuba finally asked in a low voice.

Desire and possessiveness darkened Robert’s eyes when he replied. “If I told you all the things I want you to do with me, then your control would snap completely.”

Kuba groaned, realizing that the atmosphere was changing again, a different kind of desire building between them than what had been there before. They were losing the fight against their instincts and after what had just happened, Kuba found himself unable to back away. His Omega needed him and for now this was all that mattered. “Something tells me you want me to.”

He didn’t seriously expect an answer, slowly turning Robert’s body around as he started to kiss along the curve of that delicious throat, glad that Robert’s scent was becoming sweeter again and showing Kuba that the Omega was responding to his touch.

Robert tilted his head back to give the Alpha better access, his hard frame melting against Kuba’s body. “It’s all I can think about. How much I want you to take me and claim me like no Alpha has ever claimed me before.”

His words sent an almost painful wave of desire coursing through Kuba’s body and he hid his face against Robert’s neck to stifle his aroused moans. His hard cock was pressing firmly against Robert’s damp backside and Kuba couldn’t help rubbing himself against it even though the friction was only making matters worse.

He was so caught up in the sensation that he almost missed Robert continuing his verbal torment. “How much I want you to fuck me so hard that I will be able to feel you for days.”

Kuba whimpered, his arms around Robert tightening before one hand dropped down towards his groin and started palming the large bulge in Robert’s jeans. He could hear Robert’s breath falter for a moment only to be followed by an ardent moan. Not that it seemed to stop Robert from adding, “How much I want you to mark me as yours forever.”

The image of that was too much and Kuba cried out as he came hard in his trousers, too far gone to feel embarrassed that this Omega had managed to push him over the edge without even touching him once. Instead he snarled, feeling offended by all the clothing separating them. “I want to see you naked. Now!”

Robert shivered at his commanding tone but obeyed all too eagerly, stripping off his clothes hastily. Kuba watched him do so intently, cataloguing each part of Robert’s skin to his memory.

If Kuba hadn’t just come, he would surely do now at the sight of the most delicious body he had ever seen. He had known that Robert was attractive, but the sight of his naked torso made Kuba’s mouth water, muscled yet lean, strong yet elegant. Kuba stilled to appreciate it for a moment, his eyes roaming hungrily over every inch of flawless skin until his gaze reached Robert’s impressive manhood that was desperately begging for his attention. Kuba licked his lips before shedding his own clothes quickly, seeing Robert’s eyes following each movement longingly. The Alpha was already starting to get aroused again, his rut at its peak now and he knew he would soon be too far gone to see reason. So he forced himself to wait, asking Robert the one thing that still stood between them. “You promise not to claim your right over me?”

Robert’s response was instant. “You will not lose your freedom, no matter what happens today. I promise you that, Alpha.”

The last word went straight to Kuba’s cock and he pulled Robert closer again, greedily nuzzling his pulse point again as he pushed the Omega down onto his knees, draping himself over Robert’s back.

The Omega whined at getting subdued like this, reminding Kuba that he was the first Alpha to see Robert so vulnerable, giving up control completely. There had only been one Omega that he had ever given himself over to and it fuelled the possessiveness inside Kuba’s heart. “Thomas will hate me for what I’m about to do.”

“Yes, he will” was all Robert responded as he pushed back against Kuba, urging him to finally quench the painful flames of his heat.

 It was all the encouragement Kuba had needed and he gripped Robert’s hips tightly to steady him before he pushed into the wet heat of his Omega. Robert groaned, his body tensing at the intrusion before he relaxed again and Kuba was able to sink in deeper. The Alpha was unable to breathe, feeling like falling into a dark abyss as he started to fuck Robert hard, the Omega clenching around his throbbing cock in the most exciting way. Robert threw his head back against the Alpha’s shoulder, his moans filling the quiet of the forest with every roll of Kuba’s hips. It must hurt Robert to be taken like this when he had never been taken by any Alpha before, his legs trembling as he struggled not to break under Kuba’s weight not to mention that each push made his knees rub uncomfortably over the fur needles on the ground. And yet it seemed to be exactly what Robert wanted because the scent of his arousal was so strong now that it made Kuba feel lightheaded.

“Fuck me harder, Kuba!" Robert demanded in a hoarse voice and the blond Alpha obeyed all too gladly, shifting one hand to the back of Robert’s neck and pressing the side of this face against the ground.

He was usually not this violent with his partners but somehow Kuba knew that this was what Robert needed, for someone to finally treat him like a strong Omega rather than a fragile one. And it was easy to be so rough with him when Kuba focused on the hatred he still felt for what this Omega had reduced him to, shattering his iron self-control like no one else had ever been able to. He sped up his movements, slamming into Robert without any care of the pain he must cause him though the latter didn’t seem to mind at all judging by his ardent moans. Kuba’s body was tingling with the approach of his second orgasm and he snarled angrily, not willing to come before Robert for a second time. He moved the hand that was not holding Robert down to the Omega’s cock, taking it into his hand and drawing a surprised mewl from the younger one.

Kuba smirked knowingly. “You like me touching you and fucking you, don’t you, Robert?” He didn’t give the other man a chance to respond, instead starting to stroke him with fast, rough jerks of his hand. Kuba was overcome with the sudden wish to slow down and turn the man underneath him around, wanting to see his Omega’s face when he came but he shoved the thought away. This would be too intimate, the position of two lovers and he and Robert were anything but. Once again the unbidden image of Thomas flashed up in his mind and Kuba hissed as the jealousy returned full-force and he tightened his grip around Robert’s manhood, making him mewl with pain and pleasure. “Tell me, Robert, has your precious Thomas ever fucked you like this?”

Robert flinched, the defiance back in his voice even though Kuba could feel that he was on the edge of coming. “No, he didn’t.”

Kuba was unable to suppress his victorious growl at the confirmation that he was the only one seeing Robert submitting like this, but he should have known that his Omega would not take a hit without dealing out one of his own.

“He has only ever made sweet love to me because this is what we are, lovers!”

Rage flashed through Kuba, shattering his last shreds of self-control and before Kuba was able to regain it, he was coming hard, spilling his seed inside the Omega’s heat as his knot swelled and tied them together. His loud howl turned into a desperate mewl when Robert’s walls tightened around him right before he followed Kuba over the edge, the white streaks of his release covering his stomach.

Robert slumped to the ground right afterwards, panting hard with exhaustion. Kuba watched him carefully, briefly fearing that he had crossed a line but he couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions. But Robert didn’t try to hide his face from him, his head craning back to stare at Kuba intently.

The Alpha met the captivating eyes of his Omega, jerking when he shot another spurt into Robert. The Omega closed his eyes before relaxing back against the ground. “I didn’t think it would feel this intimate. Getting knotted by you.”

Kuba hummed in agreement, a strange sense of fondness overcoming him at the sight of Robert’s exhaustion. Out of instinct he raised his hand to Robert’s face in a comforting manner, his heart clenching when Robert instantly rubbed his cheek against it as though to reassure himself that his Alpha was not angry with him.

“I’m sorry,” Kuba whispered before he could have stopped himself. “I was angry and furious, but I shouldn’t have been so rough with you, not for your first time with an Alpha.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Robert responded softly. “I provoked you on purpose because I wanted you to take me this way. I have been dreaming about you fucking me hard ever since we first met.”

Kuba shuddered with arousal, the words causing him to come inside of Robert for a third time before he finally felt his knot beginning to subside. Robert must feel it as well but he made no move to push Kuba away. The Alpha was surprised at his own reluctance to pull out, glad when Robert tensed as he tried to do so. “Please stay inside for just a little bit longer,” Robert pleaded in a raw voice, making him sound vulnerable. “I don’t want this to end yet.”

For once Kuba obeyed without protest, allowing himself to relax as well as he shifted their positions until they were lying side by side. He stroked carefully over Robert’s side, feeling the need to comfort him even though he was not sure what made him feel this way. He paled when he saw the bruises his hard grip had left on Robert’s hips. There was no way they would have been able to hide today’s events from Thomas either way and the Omega would be jealous for sure. But seeing how rough Kuba had been would drive Thomas up the wall with anger, that much Kuba knew with certainty.

The Alpha leaned forward to lick over the abused spots in an apologetic manner, savouring the sound of Robert’s surprised gasp. The Omega shifted slightly, turning his upper body upwards to give Kuba better access, his eyes looking up at the older one tentatively.

They didn’t speak until Kuba was satisfied and drew back from Robert’s skin, feeling exposed at the sudden urge to lean down and capture the Omega’s lips in a kiss. It must be the hormones making him think this way, his Alpha instincts responding to an Omega in heat. “What now? We managed to take the edge off for the moment, but your heat isn’t over.”

“Neither is your rut,” Robert told him calmly before he pushed his head against Kuba’s chest with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. “We should get cleaned up, there still is half an hour to go until we reach the lake.”

Kuba stared at him surprised. “You still want to go there? I thought you only wanted to seduce me there and we are past that point now.”

Robert chuckled in amusement. “Oh, come on, did you think I was going to assault you once we were there? I own a little house up there and thought we could at least spend the night.”

Kuba raised an eyebrow at him, feeling that he should be more scandalized about this than he actually was. “You planned this.”

“I prefer being prepared,” Robert corrected him but at least he had the decency to duck his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t force you to have sex with me again if you don’t want to, but your rut is still strong and it would help if I stayed near you for a while longer.”

Kuba ignored the disappointment he felt at this compromise, his eagerness to claim the Omega again angering him more than he was ready to admit. “Lead the way then, little Omega.” He had expected the offended sneer he received in return, grinning widely when Robert snapped at his hand like the panther he sometimes reminded Kuba of.

They finally disentangled and Kuba felt a bit too smug at the way Robert winced in discomfort when the Alpha’s soft cock slipped out of him, continuing to watch the Omega as he bent down to pick up his carelessly discarded clothes and giving Kuba another good look at his backside, this time naked. Kuba could admit that he liked Robert much better without any clothing covering the delights of his well-trained body. He turned away and reached for his own clothing, dressing himself only reluctantly. “I hope you have fresh clothes in your house, otherwise we will have to run around naked.”

“As though you would mind that,” Robert retorted and Kuba had to agree. The thought of Robert going about in his house stark naked was much too appealing for Kuba’s cock judging by its reaction to the thought. Robert’s eyes dropped down towards Kuba’s manhood and he shook his head. “You’re insatiable.”

Kuba only growled at him before continuing to follow the path they had been walking on, the pleasant tingling of anticipation filling him. He wasn’t sure what would happen at the lake, if they would not get intimate again like Robert had offered him, but he didn’t want to continue fighting this. He was about to get a whole day with the most attractive Omega walking this earth and he would not think about the consequences but enjoy it to the fullest. He could worry about these problems once they had returned to the mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> I really wanted to update one of your gift stories for a while and I feel kind of bad for not being able to update for 'In the Name of Love' at the moment (I tried), so I figured that I should try with this one. Coincidentally another user asked me to update a few days after I started with this chapter. And after your excitement about the latest chapter of 'A Dream That Became a Memory', I felt inspired enough to finally finish it. I hope you will enjoy the read. :-*
> 
> Dear Kendrak,  
> I promised to have the update ready this week and I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint. :-)
> 
> My dear readers,  
> please note that the topic of male pregnancy will be discussed towards the end of the chapter. I love this concept but before you get excited (or wary, depending on your view of this matter), I have no intention of including one in this story. With the world they are living in and Robert being an Omega, it would seem strange and irresponsible not having him and Kuba talk about the mere possibility, but it will most likely not become a part of this story.

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

Once they had reached the lake, Kuba had to admit that Robert hadn’t been exaggerating at all. This place was otherworldly beautiful with the afternoon sun shining onto the calm surface of the deep blue water so brightly that Kuba had to squint his eyes against it.

Robert watched him tentatively. “How long has it been since you were last able to take a walk outside?”

Kuba shrugged. “That depends on how you define ‘walk’. Cristiano’s predecessor Iker used to send me up to Level One and pick up the new slaves that they bought every month. I got to stay outside and help with the preparations for a few hours. When Cristiano took over Iker’s position two years ago, he transferred me to work down under in District P all day long. I have never been outside again ever since.”

His voice had not wavered as he had admitted that and he didn’t expect Robert to sympathize with him because this was a common fate among Alpha slaves. And yet Robert looked at him as though it was the most atrocious thing he had ever heard. “I’m so sorry that you had to endure this, Kuba. “

Kuba turned his gaze away, not wanting to accept Robert’s apology when it had been one of his kind who had made him suffer like this. Instead he walked towards the small cottage he could see at the left side of the lake. It was a single-storey, wooden house of a deep brown colour with anthracite tiles on its roof and a small boat docking in front of it. Several large fir trees were surrounding the house and giving it a secluded feel, hiding it from the curious glances of the few people that would come to see the lake.

“How did you get your hands on such a house? The location is a dream come true, you must have paid a horrendous sum of money for it.”

Robert shook his head as he rounded Kuba to unlock the front door. “Not really. Actually it was a gift from Cristiano when he heard I would take over his position.” When Kuba’s raised eyebrow urged him to explain, he added. “He owed me a favour and figured this house would be enough to pay his debt.” Robert’s tone made it clear that this was all he would say on the matter, therefore Kuba swallowed down his curiosity and followed Robert inside. When he entered, a chill went down his spine at the coldness, affirming that the house hadn’t been used for a very long time. Robert must have only come here briefly to clean up and give the rooms his personal touch because there were several pictures of him and apparently his family on the walls. Curiously Kuba approached the one closest to him, a picture of Robert as a little boy wearing a red and white jersey, soaked in mud but grinning proudly as he lifted a trophy into the air. “You played football as a child?”

Robert walked over towards him to follow his gaze. “Yes, I was a very good striker. When I still hadn’t presented at the age of eighteen and was convinced I had to be a Beta, I even wanted to become a professional footballer.”

Kuba could relate to the sadness in Robert’s voice. He had also liked playing football when he had been a boy, but only Betas were allowed to pursue a professional career as they didn’t have to endure ruts or heats that could jeopardize the team and force them to take breaks.

Kuba shifted his attention to the largest picture on the wall, a group picture showing Robert around the age of twenty with one arm slung tightly against a familiar man. Kuba swallowed down his growl at the sight of Robert pressing Thomas firmly against himself, shifting his attention to the three people beside them. The elderly woman with dark hair and a soft smile had to be Robert’s mother, but Kuba’s attention was drawn towards the couple to her left. “Who are they?”

Robert pointed towards the beautiful girl smiling into the camera. “This is my older sister Milena and the man beside her is Gregorz. They are two Betas and happily married now.”

He sounded wistful as he said that and Kuba’s heart clenched when returned his attention to the other couple, seeing the familiarity between them and Robert’s mother, Thomas’ free that was not clutching Robert slung around her shoulder. “You look like one happy family.”

“We are.” Robert said though he sounded sad. “It’s just that everybody expected Thomas and me to become mates.”

“You are,” Kuba insisted even though it gave his chest a painful twitch to speak it out loud.  “You and Thomas might not bear mating bites, but you have chosen each other. You are mates in your heart.”

Robert met his gaze, his eyes softening. “Thank you. I wish more people would see it like you do and accept that Thomas is an important part of my life. But since he is not bonded to me, he has no rights when it comes to me.”

The dark, possessive part of Kuba felt glad about that because as long as Robert did not bear a mating bite, it meant he could still belong to him. He stubbornly refused to think about the implications it would entail if Robert ‘belonged to him’. Not to mention that it would be the other way around; Kuba would belong to Robert.

Once again the Alpha was overcome with worry when he thought about their very recent coupling. “You really meant it when you said I would not lose my freedom?”

Robert gave him a long look. “If I had been lying, it would be too late for you to worry now, wouldn’t it?” When he saw the growing mistrust in Kuba’s eyes, he added in a softer voice. “But yes, I meant it. I promised you that I would not claim my right and I have no intention of breaking it, no matter what happens.”

The affirmation soothed Kuba for now and yet he could not help but be worried for the Omega’s sake at the same time. “You should not make such frivolous promises. My rut isn’t over, I could try to force myself on you.”

Robert didn’t even flinch. “Indeed, you could _try._ I already showed you during our first meeting when you jumped me in my office that I’m more than capable of holding my ground against you.”

Kuba sneered at the reminder of this embarrassing moment when he had lost control and Robert had been quick to subdue him. The Omega’s lips curled knowingly even when he said. “But my heat isn’t over either, so I might be a more willing party than what you give me credit for.”

Kuba felt his body inevitably responding to the open invitation, his mind already drifting to the image of bending the attractive man in front of him over the kitchen counter and fucking him hard against it. Followed by the image pressing him down into the soft mattress, this lithe body sprawled on top of the tousled sheets, head thrown back and exposing the vulnerable curve of his unmarred throat in submission as Kuba drove himself deeper and deeper into his clenching hole…

Kuba groaned in arousal, realizing that he was hard again and the room was filled with the thick scent of his arousal. Robert had watched him attentively, clearly responding to the Alpha. His eyes were almost black with desire and his cock was arching up invitingly, revealing the thin lines of slick sensuously trickling down the Omega’s muscular inner thighs.

The erotic sight coupled with his amplified sweet scent made Kuba feel dizzy with want and his voice was hoarser than he had anticipated when he ordered, “Bed. Now!”

He was more taken aback than he should be when Robert didn’t obey. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Alpha. The day is much too beautiful to spend it locked up in the bedroom.”

Kuba was aware that Robert was merely teasing him, but he was far too aroused to stay calm and collected any longer. He let out an angry growl before he surged forward and shoved the infuriating Omega against the counter.

Judging by the amused smirk he received Robert had guessed such a reaction, but the Omega still winced in pain when the edge of the counter was digging into his back.

He smelled so delicious and the lack of clothing separating them was not helping with Kuba’s self-control at all, his cock rubbing teasingly against the slick-covered thighs. He was so immersed in the moment that Robert pushing him back took him completely by surprise. He stumbled back just enough for Robert to escape his hold, the Omega trying to round him so slow that it was obvious that he wanted to get caught.

Kuba didn’t disappoint, managing to grab his arm before he was out of reach and hurling him against the edge of the counter, this time not letting himself get distracted as he gripped the Omega by the back of his neck and shoved him face-down onto the worktop. Though he had a hard time to stay focused when he was presented with the Omega’s well-rounded backside and realized that his own dried seed from their previous encounter was still visible around the red-rimmed hole.

He had meant to say something snappy but the sight filled him with so much possessiveness and pride that all he got out was a triumphant roar before he pushed into Robert’s body for the second time today. The Omega mewled at the intrusion, his body tensing up with what was presumably pain.

Kuba had half the mind to stop and let him adjust for a moment, after all the previous round of sex had already been too hard and rough for an Omega’s first time with an Alpha.

But Robert was glaring over his shoulder with blazing blue eyes, his voice an aroused snarl. “Don’t you dare taking things easy! If I had wanted my lover to be gentle with me, I would have just asked Thomas again.”

Kuba’s delight at having his Omega refer to him as ‘lover’ was quickly followed by jealousy when he was once again reminded of his rival and he snapped his hips forward, savouring the cry of pain and pleasure he received from the man underneath him. He set up a hard and brutal rhythm, very aware of the way his trusts pushed Robert’s abdomen against the sharp edge of the counter again and again. If he hadn’t already been sure before, Kuba would now know with certainty that it would definitely leave bruises.

Robert was definitely in pain judging by his tightly closed eyes and the way he had cramped around Kuba’s cock, apparently unable to relax. But his sweet scent was only getting stronger and stronger, indicating that he had not only been a tease and truly wanted it to be this way.

Kuba’s arousal was painful by now and his thrusts began to lose their aim, his only intent to bury himself deeper into the Omega’s secret core than any other man had been. “Tell me, Omega! Has your precious Thomas ever made you feel this way? Were you just as eager for him to dominate you or is it just me that you like to bend over for?”

He was taken aback when his words caused Robert to arch his back and the Omega clenched even more around his cock when he came hard, spilling his release onto the once tidy and polished worktop. When he was done, the Omega slumped back down on it again, clearly too exhausted to care about the cum as he slightly shifted his stance, spreading his legs wider and causing Kuba to sink in even deeper.

The Alpha cried out at the unexpected intimacy of having Robert willingly let him in rather than forcing him into submission, his cock jerking as his climax hit him like a brick-wall. He shot his seed into the Omega who let out a broken sob at the feeling as Kuba’s knot tied them together again.

This time it took the Alpha several moments to come back from his blissful high, realizing that he was draped over Robert’s back again. The Omega’s face was turned to the side as he for once laid pliant underneath Kuba, eyes closed but unable to hide the tear streaks on his cheeks.

A pang of guilt and sympathy shot through Kuba and he was too weak to hide his concern any longer, leaning down to push his nose against Robert’s throat. “Are you hurt?”

To his surprise Robert didn’t try to pull away but allowed the Alpha more access to his throat, his voice holding no contempt when he responded, “Not more than I wanted to be.”

Relieved Kuba dragged his mouth over the thin skin of Robert’s pulse point, the urge to bite down and mark the Omega as his own almost too strong to ignore. He settled for licking the point with his tongue, his heart clenching at the Omega’s pleased sigh.

“What is it with you liking pain that much?” Kuba teased him playfully, still too affected by the afterglow of their shared orgasm to care about the intimacy of what they were doing now.

Finally Robert opened his eyes again, his gaze speaking of both desire and sadness. “I told you that you are my first Alpha ever since I presented. It seems I have a lot to catch up on.” He tried to sound teasing but instead it sounded forced.

“It doesn’t explain why you like pain,” Kuba told him with surprising gentleness. “Or why you effectively seduced me here in the kitchen when I mentioned that I wanted to take you in bed.”

Robert tensed. “Actually you were ordering me into bed, not merely mentioning it.”  
This time Kuba didn’t let himself get distracted again, staying silent as he waited for the Omega to finally explain. When he realized that Robert would not give in so easily, he added, “I cannot respect your boundaries when you don’t tell me about them.”

Robert looked at him silently for moment longer before eventually explaining. “Thomas has always taken me in bed. I don’t want to be reminded of him when I am giving myself over to somebody else.”  
His words touched something primal inside of Kuba and he was barely able to keep himself in control and not bury his teeth in his Omega’s neck. But at the same time he understood what Robert was telling him. “The experience of being taken in bed by your mate is sacred to you. You don’t want the memory of anyone else doing this tarnishing your bond with him.”

Robert nodded. “I’m sorry. I am here of my own free will and I want you to take me, Kuba, I really do. Just not in bed, please.”

Despite his jealousy that sleeping in bed with his Omega was reserved to Thomas, Kuba could not deny Robert this, not when this strong and dominant Omega was for once pleading with him. “Alright. No bed, I promise.”

Relief crossed Robert’s face and he smiled, a sight that caused Kuba’s knot to jerk with another spurt when he realized that this beautiful smile was only for him.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Kuba was dimly aware that his knot had subsided and he would be able to pull out but he found that he didn’t want to. Being sheathed inside of Robert was overwhelming and Kuba didn’t want this special moment to end. Apparently neither did Robert because he had tensed again as though he was expecting the Alpha to roughly pull out any moment now. But Kuba stayed until his cock was completely soft again and he was careful to cause as little pain as possible when he was eventually pulling out, a possessive shiver running down his spine as he saw his release trickling out of the Omega’s abused entrance.

When Robert pushed himself up again, Kuba got a good look at his abdomen and he was torn between guilt and delight when he saw the purple line of the bruise that the edge of the worktop had left, a straight line that went from one hipbone to the other where they were joined by different kinds of bruises, the imprints of fingers from when Kuba had held Robert as he had fucked him hard in the woods. If he wasn’t so completely, utterly spent and exhausted, Kuba would probably get hard again at the memory.

He noticed with surprise that his rut was already waning, most likely because of the fulfilling sex with an Omega. After all this was Kuba’s first time with an Omega as well and obviously spending his ruts alone, jerking off so many times that eventually he was barely able to climax anymore, would not fool his instincts that he had successfully knocked up an Omega. The thought reminded Kuba that it was late afternoon by now and that it was probably time for Robert to take his pills for birth control again.

He snapped out of his thoughts and when he saw the way Robert winced as he limped towards the bathroom, fondness overtook the Alpha. “Wait, let me clean you up. You should rest for a while.”

Robert nodded gratefully and carefully lied down on the couch while Kuba walked into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When he noticed the small cupboard with various medications, he tried searching for the Omega’s birth control pills but found none.

With a shrug Kuba grabbed the washcloth and returned to the living room where Robert was still lying on his back and obediently lifting his legs once Kuba had sat down at the end of the couch. Kuba had to smile at the domesticity of it all as he started cleaning the Omega’s inner thighs. He was about to tell Robert that taking a shower would be much more sufficient but realized that the Omega was probably unable to stand upright on his own two legs for so long. The realization should not fill the Alpha with as much delight as it did…

He moved up to Robert’s stomach and chest where the traces of his own release had dried, a sight that should be disgusting rather than arousing. But despite this Kuba could feel the tingle of arousal again, something that made him drop his gaze right away. “You look exhausted. I could make us something to eat.”

Robert’s stomach growled in response, making both of them grin. “That would be great. After so much glorious sex I’m practically starving.”

His voice was far too suggestive as was the dark glint in his eyes. Kuba shook his head to get a grip on himself, focusing on what he had just said. “I will see what I can find for the hungry panther.”

Robert smirked at the nickname, before drawing up his knees to his chest, exposing his hole to Kuba. “You aren’t finished cleaning me up yet.”

Kuba’s lips curled in amusement as he tried to keep his eyes on Robert’s face rather than the arousing sight of the younger one’s bruised backside. “Bossy little Omega, aren’t you?”

Robert grinned. “If you weren’t so insistent on taking me from behind, you would notice that I’m far from little.”

Giving in to the tease, Kuba’s eyes dropped to Robert’s cock, noting with relief that the Alpha wasn’t the only one already getting aroused again. And obviously he had noticed before that Robert was right with what he had said. “Not bad for an Omega indeed.”

He reached out with the washcloth to finally clean Robert’s most intimate part, but before he knew what he was doing, he had dropped the fabric onto the cushion of the couch and instead it were his fingers that were circling the Omega’s hole. Robert tensed, obviously he must be very sensitive there.

“Is this okay?” Kuba asked in a low voice.

Robert shook his head, causing the Alpha to stop his motions with a disappointed tug in his chest. But then Robert added, “More.”

With delight Kuba obeyed and he gently pushed one finger into the Omega’s cavern, being able to slip in the whole length without meeting any resistance which was not surprising at all after what had just transpired between them. Fascinated and more than just a little bit aroused Kuba added a second finger that slipped in just as easily though it was accompanied by a groan from the Omega. “Fuck, Kuba! More!”

His voice was laced with desperation and dominance alike and as an Alpha Kuba should definitely mind the latter. But instead his cock jerked in response to Robert’s order and he realized with embarrassment that he might come just from listening to Robert’s sinful tone.

With a growl the Alpha shoved two additional fingers into the Omega, intent on making him come before he lost control again. Robert’s groan was louder this time and he tensed around the four fingers inside of him in discomfort.

Gently Kuba started to move his fingers, watching Robert gradually relax again. Until Kuba’s fingers brushed over a slight knob and suddenly Robert jerked like he had been electrocuted, a moan escaping him that sounded as surprised as Kuba felt.

The Alpha was still puzzled when Robert whispered. “That was quick. I didn’t expect you to find my spot so soon. Or at all.”

“What spot?”  Kuba asked confused.

Robert looked at him for a moment before something akin to understanding appeared in his eyes. “The few partners you had during your ruts didn’t show you, did they?” At Kuba’s clueless look he added. “They just were obligated to help you, but neither was interested in this being more than just professional, right?”

Kuba felt like Robert was trying to tell him something important but he was not getting it. “They were paid money if that is what you are asking. I’m a slave, remember? I had to spend the few ruts that the drugs couldn’t suppress alone except for two strong ones that needed me to accept a random Beta’s help. They only cared about getting my knot as fast as possible and that was it. Happy now?”

He hadn’t meant to sound this hurt and accusing, but the reminder of what he was – a slave with no rights at all – made him want to lash out at the only Omega in proximity.

Robert didn’t look offended though. “That explains things, I guess. I was already wondering why you had not tried to make me come this way.” He smiled encouragingly. “I would like to show you what a wonderful experience it is to be stimulated there, but you’re an Alpha, so I’m aware that you would rather fight me every step of the way than allow me to penetrate you.”

“Damn right I would!” Kuba cut in, the thought of surrendering to anyone too frightening to consider.

“But I guess you will still get the idea when you see my reactions. Just brush that spot again.”

Unsure how to feel Kuba did so, his index finger finding the knob inside of Robert’s body once again and just like the first time the Omega jerked, his groan definitely one of arousal. “Yeah, just like that!”

Intrigued Kuba did it again, this time pressing lightly against the spot and taking in the way Robert arched towards him, the ripple of his impressive abs momentarily distracting the Alpha.

Robert had just mentioned that Kuba might be able to make him come this way, but at the moment it rather felt like Kuba was the one who would come because seeing his Omega respond to him and hearing his cries of pleasure was doing things to Kuba’s libido.

He was painfully hard even though he had not even touched himself and it was not helping when he shifted his gaze to Robert’s equally hard manhood, seeing the thick vein at the underside pulsing just before the Alpha rubbed his fingers over the Omega’s special spot.

Robert screamed when he came, the sight of his twitching cock when he spilled his release over his own stomach again too much for Kuba to handle. He followed him over the edge, the long streaks of his release painting both the fabric of the couch as well as his wrist and Robert’s backside white.

Kuba reached down to touch himself and milk the last drops of release before he eventually let go, staring at the blissfully smiling Omega in wonder. He had never felt this dirty before, the act of drawing an orgasm from the Omega this way feeling incredibly intimate but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.   
“What just happened?”

It took Robert a moment to respond. “You just stimulated my prostate, my pleasure point. You should try to aim for that when you’re claiming me next.”

Kuba nodded, delighted by Robert confirming that there would be a next time. He was tempted to ask if it would feel the same for an Alpha, the image of Robert taking him in bed arising in his mind. It was arousing as well as frightening. He shook his head to get the disturbing thought out of his mind, picking up the forgotten washcloth. “Looks like I need to clean us up again.”

Robert smirked. “Try not to get distracted again.”

Kuba growled warningly even though he had to agree. He wiped his own hand before his eyes landed on the cushion of the couch. “Looks like we made a mess. I’m afraid Thomas will be able to smell it when you next take him to the cottage.”

Robert sighed. “He won’t be pleased, but he will just have to accept it. It’s not like he doesn’t know why we are here.”

Kuba forced himself to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to talk about Robert’s mate again. During their stay here he just wanted to pretend that there was no one else and that Robert was his alone.

A comfortable silence settled between them while Kuba was cleaning the Omega with greatest care, biting his lip every time Robert hissed when he touched a sore spot. Eventually Kuba was done and he stood up to dispose the dirty washcloth. “As I said, I will make us something to eat. So where is the pantry?”

“In the basement, the door to the left,” Robert replied absentmindedly as he stood up and headed towards the bedroom to presumably get dressed. Kuba had to suppress a disappointed whine at that, he could definitely get used to the Omega walking around naked all the time.

The pantry was just where Robert had said it would be and it was stuffed with food, even fresh vegetables which confirmed what Kuba had known all along; that Robert had indeed planned this. He had chosen Kuba even though he could have probably had any Alpha he wanted, Mats’ reaction even though he loved Benedikt was proof enough. All Alphas in District B had gone crazy with desire when Robert had walked past them but no, Robert had chosen Kuba.

It filled the Alpha with pride.

He hurried to get everything he needed, figuring they could use something light after all that exhausting sex. He settled on pasta with fresh tomato sauce and returned to the kitchen where Robert was already waiting, now wearing knee-long, light blue denim trousers that were hugging his strong thighs like a second skin as well as a black V-neck that wonderfully accentuated his raven hair and cerulean eyes. Kuba had to stop and appreciate the sight for a moment, not even caring about Robert’s smug smirk.

“Robert, if you don’t want me to ravish you again, you should not have put on these clothes.”

Robert grinned. “Really? Would you have preferred me to stay naked?”

“Definitely,” Kuba breathed before he could have stopped himself. He blinked when he realized how easily he was falling for Robert’s flirting, angry with himself. He tore his gaze away from the infuriating and far too attractive Omega and spread out his ingredients over the worktop. “Instead of trying to seduce me again, you could make yourself useful and set up the table.”

Robert’s grin widened but he was wise enough not to comment on Kuba’s rough tone, instead doing as he had been told. Kuba focused on his cooking, glad that Robert didn’t even try to come over even when he was done as though he could sense that Kuba needed some alone time. Only when the Alpha announced that  was ready did the younger man come over to curiously peak into the pots. “Wow, this smells delicious. Did you make the sauce yourself?”

Kuba nodded gruffly, trying to hide how much the Omega’s praise made him preen. “Everything’s ready now. I didn’t find your birth control pills though, you will have to get them yourself. Do you take them before or after meals?”

When he received no response, Kuba finally looked up to see that Robert had frozen in place, his eyes not meeting those of the Alpha.

“Robert?”

The Omega swallowed hard. “I don’t take them.”

Kuba almost dropped the pot in his hands. “What do you mean you don’t take them? You planned this, you knew I would knot you. Not to mention that you have sex with Thomas on a regular basis.” He was so shaken that he couldn’t even be jealous at the mention of the two Omegas together.

“I know,” Robert replied and finally looked up, a defensive expression in his eyes. “But I can’t take them.”

The numbness in Kuba’s chest made way for hysteria. “What do you mean you can’t take the pills? Are you allergic to them?”

“No. I took them regularly until two years ago and I was fine.” Robert told him and there was something haunted about his tone.

“Then why did you stop?” Kuba was almost shouting now. “For God’s sake, I just knotted you twice, you could be pregnant!”

“Possible but unlikely,” Robert responded. “You don’t have to be afraid of the consequences, Kuba. Even if it turns out that I’m pregnant, I won’t tell anyone who the real father is. People will just assume that Thomas got me pregnant.”  
“And Thomas?” Kuba pointed out, his voice unnaturally high from panic. “Do you want to lie to him as well? Or do you really think he would just accept my child as his own?”

“Yes, I do believe that,” Robert told him with conviction. “Thomas has always wanted to have children one day and he wouldn’t love this child any less just because it has a different biological father.”

Kuba didn’t know what to respond to that, his thoughts racing with all possible scenarios. Robert’s expression softened and he reached out, laying his hand over Kuba’s on the edge of the counter. “Don’t worry, Kuba. We don’t have a mating bond so the chances of you getting me pregnant in those few days that we will be spending together are very slim.”

Kuba nodded and he forced himself to focus on their dinner, his hands trembling when he was taking the pots to the table. “Yeah, okay. Just… let’s eat now.”

Robert let him go then and even though he kept throwing Kuba worried glances, he did not force the Alpha to speak about it again, something for which Kuba was endlessly grateful.

He really wanted to know why Robert refused to take birth control, there weren’t any dangerous side effects like suppressants had. And more importantly he found himself wondering if Robert would get pregnant after their days together. It should be enough to calm him that Robert had promised not to tell anyone the truth, that the consequences would be his alone to bear. And he had Thomas to help him with raising a child.

But Kuba found himself wishing that he could be a part of the child’s life as well. It would be his after all. “Robert, please promise me that you will let me know if it turns out that I got you pregnant.”

Robert smiled reassuringly as he put two noodles on his fork. “As I said, the chances are very slim.”

“Just promise me,” Kuba intercepted, laying all his desperation in his voice. “Please.”

Robert stared at him for a moment, clearly taken aback by the reaction. “Alright. I promise.”

Kuba nodded gratefully before going back to eating, a heavy silence settling over them now as they watched the sunset. When they were done eating, Kuba found himself watching Robert, seeing the warm rays of sunlight kissing the Omega’s skin. He looked painfully beautiful like this, his dark hair shimmering under the fading light and the sleeves of his shirt riding up to his shoulders to reveal his biceps when he reached over the table to help himself with the food.

And even though Kuba knew that he should really refrain from getting intimate with the Omega again, he already knew with frightening certainty that he would be unable to deny Robert. He had wanted this Omega for himself ever since he had first lain eyes on him and the closer they got, the deeper Kuba fell down the abyss.

Robert needed to be his in every sense of the way.

And it didn’t help that he kept chanting the valid reasons against it in his mind. That their time together would only last until Robert’s heat was over. That Robert already had a loving mate at home. That claiming Robert would mean Kuba would lose his freedom.

All of this paled in comparison to the one prominent thing he felt deep in his heart.

That he had fallen in love with Robert Lewandowski.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be my favorite chapter of the entire story, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did. :)  
> The next chapter (or any other update) will take a while, I have a lot of real life stuff coming up in the next few days and will presumably have no time for writig for a while.

 

 

**Chapter 6**

Even when the sun had long sunken, Kuba and Robert stayed outside for another few hours. The climate was so mild that neither of them was freezing even though they were only wearing short-sleeved shirts and pants.

Robert had opened a bottle of red wine, pouring each of them a glass and now they were leaning back in their garden chairs with the glass cradled in their hands. On the table between them the flame of the candle was flickering softly in the wind, a breeze that carried the fresh scent of clean water, and Kuba found himself entranced by the beauty of this peaceful moment.

His eyes drifted to Robert for the umpteenth time, his chest contracting painfully at the feelings the younger man aroused in him. The Omega had not tried to seduce him again ever since they had talked about the possibility of a pregnancy but it was obvious that his heat would bring this topic up again. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Robert’s skin, intensifying his tempting sweet scent so strongly that Kuba was already beginning to harden again in his trousers. His own rut was not over either but he refused to acknowledge that they would most likely end up having sex again. It wasn’t that he suddenly desired Robert any less but he was terrified of impregnating him, of the way it would affect Robert’s relationship with Thomas. The way Robert might come to hate Kuba for destroying his precious but fragile bond with his Omega mate.

Kuba’s thoughts were interrupted when Robert put his now empty glass back onto the table and stood up, coming over towards him. The handsome Omega’s eyes were sparkling in the weak candle light as he seated himself on the Alpha’s lap in a graceful motion.

Kuba was too enthralled to stop him in time, suddenly finding the taller man sitting on top of him, smiling down at him suggestively. “It’s late now, Kuba. We should take care of each other’s needs before we go to sleep.”

His scent was making the Alpha feel dizzy with want and he was unable to stifle his groan when Robert moved on his lap, the slick-soaked denim of his pants rubbing deliciously against the fabric covering Kuba’s hardness. The latter’s hands were traveling up the Omega’s muscled thighs until they reached his hips to hold him in place.

Their scents were getting even stronger, their bodies so clearly responding to each other, an Alpha needing to feel his Omega’s wet heat around him and an Omega equally needing his Alpha’s knot to fill him and knock him up.

The realization made Kuba sober and he froze, pushing the startled Omega off his lap. “Stop!”

Robert had managed to catch himself and was now standing in front of Kuba with a flushed face and already tight denim shorts stretching around his own aroused cock. His sweet scent was tinged with hurt. “What’s wrong?”

“You know we can’t,” Kuba responded, trying to focus on Robert’s face and holding his breath to keep his resolve from crumbling at the Omega’s delicious scent. “Every time I take you, I increase the chance of you getting pregnant.”

Robert sighed. “And I told you that you don’t have to worry about that.”  
“But I do!” Kuba retorted with more force than he had intended. “You are asking me to ignore that I might change your life! That I might destroy your relationship with your mate!”

Robert frowned. “How many times do you want me to tell you that Thomas would love the child like his own? Not to mention that I assured you that our few days together would hardly get me pregnant!”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Kuba asked. “The whole purpose of ruts and heats is for an Alpha to impregnate an Omega!”

He could see that he had said something wrong because Robert’s expression became closed off. Instead of responding the Omega turned to the table. “It’s late. We should clean up and go to bed.”

Kuba watched him clear the table and picking up the tray with shaking hands, a sense of regret overcoming him even though he had no idea why exactly Robert was upset with him now. Carefully he followed the Omega back into the cottage, helping him to wash the dishes in silence. Only when they were done and Robert was about to move to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower, did Kuba speak again, his voice soft. “About what I just said. You know that I feel more for you than the desire to knot you, right?”

He halfway expected Robert not to respond but to his surprise the Omega met his gaze and slowly his eyes softened. “Yes, I know. But it’s good to hear you say it aloud.” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry for overreacting. Your concerns are very valid and I should be grateful that you are trying to fight your instincts for my sake.”

Kuba accepted his words with a relieved nod and he felt the sudden need to surge forward and kiss the Omega’s lips. He forced himself to stay still and watch as Robert gathered his wash cloths, his hand already at the doorknob when he looked back to Kuba.

“You are welcome to join me, you know. Just saying.”

The offer was so tempting. The thought of standing under the spray of water and devouring the attractive Omega in the showers made Kuba’s blood rush down towards his groin and it took him all his effort not to give in. “”I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

There was a quick flash of disappointment in Robert’s eyes before he turned away and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind himself but not locking it. The offer still stood, should Kuba change his mind.

The Alpha was not sure if he should be grateful or angry. He eyed the couch carefully, trying not to stare at the white stain the two of them had left on the black cushion. He spread out a thin blanket over it, positioning one of the pillows at one end of the couch. He told himself that he had picked this one because it was the softest pillow and not because it was the one Robert had been lying on this afternoon…

Kuba tore his gaze away from his sleeping place and waited nervously for Robert to finish up, hoping that the Omega would be considerate enough to leave a fresh towel for Kuba to take.

It seemed to take an awful lot of time until Robert finally emerged from the bathroom and the sight of him took Kuba’s breath away. His damp hair was curlier than usual, making the Alpha’s fingers itch with the wish to run them through it. And though he had mercifully towelled himself off – Kuba did not want to imagine what the sight of water droplets running down his torso would have done to his fragile self-control – he had not dressed in sleeping clothes, merely a black pair of underpants. Kuba’s eyes raked over all the naked skin, seeing the flush on Robert’s skin, his hard, pink nipples, his well-defined abs and worst of it all the teasing line of black hair leading from his navel down to his groin, disappearing under the waistband of his underwear. His body was still littered in bruises that seemed more prominent now and Kuba should not feel happy at the realization that all of these bruises would still be visible when Robert returned to Thomas.

The Omega smiled. “I left towels for you next to the sink. You can use my shampoo and shower gel if you like.”

_Definitely,_ Kuba thought to himself. “Thank you” he said instead.

He hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself because of _reasons_ and shed his clothes hastily. The room smelled mostly of water and shampoo but there was something different underneath, something that added to Kuba’s arousal. He knew that scent by now.

Robert had jerked off.

Kuba should have expected that, after all the Omega was still in heat and he himself had refused to do something about that when Robert had offered himself after dinner.

The Alpha groaned as he stumbled into the shower, turning on the warm water in the vain hope of distracting himself. He managed to wash his hair two times, refusing to acknowledge that he had been able to smell the almond-scented shampoo on Robert as well. But when he poured a rich amount of the shower gel into his hand, intending to wash the smell of sex and rut and Robert from himself, his control started to crumble.

Without meaning to his hand had strayed from washing his inner thighs to his hard cock, the brush of his fingers against the sensitive length making him gasp out loud. Kuba was endlessly grateful for the loud sound of the water raining down onto the tiles and he leaned back against the cool wall, his head tilting back as he conjured up the image of a freshly showered Robert again.

He was fondling his balls gently, taking his time as he imagined it was the Omega who was touching him, that it were his long fingers that were now stroking his manhood. He could easily imagine the little smirk curling at Robert’s lips as he pleasured Kuba, a glint in his eyes as though he wanted to eat the Alpha alive when he sent the latter over the edge, not caring about the streaks of white spilling against his hand and abdomen as he stroked Kuba through his release…

When Kuba opened his eyes, he was all alone in the shower and the smell of sex only his own. He had come all over his hand and hurried to wash away the traces, staying under the water for a while longer. He felt almost dirtier now than before he had entered the bathroom, realizing that Robert would know why he had taken so long. He should not feel ashamed, not when Robert had done the same, but it had been Kuba who had refused to indulge in sex. And yet he was unable to ignore his desire for the Omega.

Kuba towelled himself off and put on the underwear that Robert had left for him, not bothering to dry his hair.  He was expecting Robert to already be in bed but to his surprise the Omega was calmly leaning against the backrest of the couch, still half naked.

Kuba tried to overcome his surprise and focus on his face. “Everything alright?”

Robert raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the couch. “What is this?”

“My place for tonight,” Kuba responded puzzled. “Or do you expect me to sleep on the floor?”

“I was thinking of the bed,” Robert said matter-of-factly.

Now it was the Alpha’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Have you forgotten what you made me promise? No bed.”

Robert looked curious now. “I was talking about sex in bed, not the bed in general. You should get to sleep in a comfortable bed as well and I never meant for your promise to rob you of that.”

Kuba stared at him disbelievingly, fiercely ignoring the happy flip of his stomach. “You do not expect me to sleep in one bed with you and be able not to touch you.”

There was a strange mix of hurt and mocking in those cerulean eyes. “Oh, I do, Kuba. After all you don’t fail to remind me that you do not intend to take me again for fear of getting me pregnant.” Kuba could only gulp at him, wondering how his rational resolution could come back at him so epically. Robert’s gaze softened a bit. “I won’t force you  if you really don’t want to.”

He pushed himself off the backrest and rounded Kuba, walking towards the bedroom. Kuba stared after him, knowing he should just ignore the offer and lie down on the couch. But he figured Robert would most likely be disappointed. And Kuba was only a man after all.

So even though he knew it was a bad idea, he followed Robert into the bedroom, silently praying to whatever higher power was listening that he would make it through this night without touching the Omega beside him.

Robert had already slipped underneath the covers when Kuba entered, but the lamp on the nightstand was still on and the Omega’s eyes were open. He wordlessly watched Kuba round the king-sized bed, pulling back the other side of the red and white blanket. One blanket for both of them.

Kuba bit his lip as he slipped into bed, meeting Robert’s eyes. The Omega had been careful to stay stoic but when Kuba had laid down, a soft smile spread on his face. “I’m grateful that I don’t have to sleep alone tonight.”

And just like that Kuba’s fear of what would happen tonight was replaced by affection. He returned the smile, his hand tingling with the urge to pull Robert close.

The Omega’s eyes had fallen shut but the corner of his mouth still twitched in amusement. “You are allowed to touch me, Kuba.”

“I know,” Kuba replied but he didn’t move. “I’m just afraid what might happen if I do.”

To his delight – no, horror, definitely horror! – Robert shifted closer, his hand grabbing Kuba’s wrist and pulling it onto his hipbone before he turned around, snuggling back against the Alpha’s front until Kuba was spooning him. “I’m not. You promised not to take me in bed and I know you will keep it. But I’m in heat, I need to feel you.”

Robert smelled mostly of shampoo and shower gel, but there was the faintest trace of his natural scent clinging to him. And Kuba could tell from the way his own body was tingling that it was enough to arouse him again. But he could not make himself move away from the man he had fallen for and against better judgement, Kuba surrendered to his fate, burying his face in Robert’s soft hair and letting the scent of his Omega lull him to sleep.

 

***

 

Kuba couldn’t remember his dreams, but he knew they had been vivid and pleasant, a pair of glinting blue eyes following him into the realm of waking.

He could not remember the last time that he had slept so deep and long, the warm rays of the morning sun already tickling the skin of his arm. His face was still hidden against soft hair, a sweet scent around him that was so pleasant that Kuba could not keep his aroused moan inside. The hardness between his thighs was rubbing wonderfully against something solid, against wet fabric.

At that Kuba was finally awake and he realized that he was clinging tightly to his Omega, one of his legs thrown over Robert’s thigh to prevent him from moving away.

“Good morning, Alpha!” Robert’s amused whisper sounded through the room. “I guess you had very pleasant dreams.”

Kuba flushed in embarrassment and he unhooked his leg from Robert’s, releasing the Omega. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Why should I?” Robert retorted and he turned around to look at the older one with a soft smile. “Our dreams are sacred. I didn’t want to rob you off this one.”

“I could have claimed you!” Kuba pointed out with a hint of panic.

Robert seemed far less aggravated though. “You were humping me and I was not naked. I was far from in danger and it’s not like I didn’t expect something like this to happen. I know Alphas in rut well enough to have guessed your reaction to my proximity.”

To be honest, Kuba had expected something like this as well. He just had expected Robert to stop him before it could get this far.

The Omega tilted his head. “Now do you want me to take care of your problem in the showers or do you prefer to take care of it like you did yesterday.”

Kuba felt heat creeping up his face but he refused to be embarrassed when Robert had obviously done the same. “Why do you insist on seducing me?”

“Because we need each other,” Robert replied. “Besides, no other Alpha has ever aroused the wish in me to submit.”

Kuba groaned, his cock twitching at the Omega’s words. “Don’t say things like that!”  
Robert gave him a pleased grin. “Well, you asked. Now will you take my offer? It’s not like you can get me pregnant by fucking my mouth.”

Kuba pressed his eyes tightly together, his whole body trembling with arousal. “Will you shut that damn mouth of yours?!”

Robert’s grin widened. “Well, that would make it hard for me to blow you, right?”

Kuba’s control snapped like a taut thread and he grabbed the infuriating Omega by his shoulder, his order barely audible under his growl. “Bathroom, now!”

This time Robert allowed himself to get manhandled as Kuba dragged him along, crossing the bedroom in long strides. Barely ten seconds later he had shoved Robert against the tiles of the shower, getting in behind him and turning on the water. With a possessive snarl he pushed the dark-haired man down onto his knees. “Get on with it, Omega!”

It seemed that Robert was capable of obeying without protest if it suited his purpose because he licked his lips like a big cat, one hand coming up to Kuba’s hipbone while the other was enclosing his hard cock. Kuba hissed at the tight grip, realizing he was already so aroused that he would come in no time, something that infuriated him more than he liked to admit. This Omega should not have such an effect on him when he was only sleeping.

Kuba’s own hand moved from Robert’s shoulder up to the back of his head, pulling at the wet strands of black hair. “I was promised your mouth on my cock. Do not dare teasing me, I have no patience for your games right now!”

Robert grinned but he said nothing as his hand returned to the base of Kuba’s thick cock and he finally took the Alpha’s length into his mouth.

Kuba moaned out loud at the heavenly feel of Robert’s wet heat, the obscene sight of the younger one’s lips stretched around his arousal almost enough to make him come. When Robert started to move up and down on his manhood, its tip hitting the back of his throat Kuba realized that Robert had done this before and knew very well what he was doing.

The Alpha bared his teeth at the pang of jealousy in his chest and he pushed Robert roughly down on his cock, forcing him to take his whole length. Robert gagged for a moment but did not pull off, his tongue teasing the vein at the underside of Kuba’s cock. And the Alpha was even more furious at the realization that Robert was familiar with having a big cock in his mouth…

Kuba growled in anger when Robert’s eyes stared up at him challengingly as though the Omega knew exactly what he was thinking. He was so distracted by his frustration and jealousy that he did not notice Robert’s hand at his hipbone moving to his backside. Suddenly there was a teasing finger at Kuba’s entrance and the Alpha flinched in surprise. He was too taken aback to stop Robert when the latter circled his virgin hole, the feeling strange and pleasant at the same time. Without another warning Robert’s index finger pushed in, just up to the first knuckle but it was so unexpected that it was enough. The dual sensation of Robert’s finger inside of him as well as the Omega’s tongue flickering over the tip of his cock made Kuba go rigid and he came with a moan of pleasure, clenching around the finger as he shot his load down Robert’s throat, the latter swallowing it eagerly.

What had just happened was already too much for Kuba to process right away, but then he realized that Robert was not pulling off even when the Alpha’s knot was swelling.

Kuba stared down at the kneeling Omega, so amazed by the sight that he barely noticed Robert’s hands moving back to his hips for support. The younger man looked less sure of himself now as his mouth stretched around Kuba’s knot and he was struggling not to gag, taking quick, shallow breaths through his nose. But he looked no less determent.

Kuba had never seen anyone do this for an Alpha before, had never heard any other Alpha bragging about such an experience before. It was as exciting as it was intimate.

Kuba stayed still, too afraid of breaking the magical moment, as his knot jerked with a second spurt of seed. Robert pressed his eyes together for a moment, his nostrils quivering from the effort to stay like this but he swallowed just as eagerly. Slowly Kuba brought up his hand to wipe the line of cum and spit from Robert’s chin, feeling strangely exposed when the touch caused Robert’s eyes to snap open and look at him again.

The minutes passed like this with Kuba leaning against the wall, Robert kneeling in front of him as the he swallowed each spurt. Finally Kuba’s knot began to subside, setting the Omega free and instantly Robert slumped forward, his whole body trembling from the exertion. Kuba caught him without thinking, kneeling down to pull Robert onto his lap, neither of them caring about the warm water still cascading down their bodies.

“Why did you do that?” Kuba asked quietly as he stroked Robert’s trembling back soothingly.

Robert met his gaze with a soft smile. “I wanted to gift you something unique. I could feel your jealousy when you realized that I have blown Thomas before.”

Kuba bit his lip. “I shouldn’t have been surprised that you had. You have been together for years after all.”

Robert shrugged weakly. “Perhaps. But I understood your jealousy. And I wanted you to have an experience that no one else will get to have.”

The devotion in his words touched Kuba deep in his heart and yet… “I appreciate what you did for me. That’s not true though. I won’t be your last Alpha after all.”

Robert sneered, his eyes flashing with possessiveness. “Maybe. But you truly think I could do this for any other Alpha? I don’t think so.”

Kuba’s eyes widened. “But when you’re in heat-”

“Then I will shove their cock up my arse and wait for them to finally knot me. That’s all my freaking heat urges me to do. What I did for you just now, was of my own free will.”

Kuba’s grip around the Omega tightened and his teeth were tingling with the need to claim him as his alone, delight and jealousy at war within him. “I don’t want any Alpha to ever touch you. You are mine alone!”

Pain crossed Robert’s eyes. “No, I’m not. You know that.”

Kuba did know that of course but it still hurt him that Robert was rejecting him, however reasonable it was. The wish to mark the Omega returned to the surface of his mind and Kuba leaned down, keeping his mouth firmly shut but dragging his lips and nose over the unmarred throat.

Robert had tensed in his arms but he didn’t pull away. “Kuba, you can’t.”

The Alpha didn’t respond. He could not find words to agree with the Omega but he didn’t want them to fight either. They would only hurt each other.

With great difficulty he managed to let Robert’s body go, allowing the Omega to stand up on his own. Robert was absentmindedly rubbing his aching jaw, his thoughts clearly elsewhere as he reached for one of the towels. They dried themselves off in silence before walking back into the bedroom and getting dressed. Kuba found himself wondering whom the clothes he was wearing now belonged to – Thomas, Robert or had the latter bought them for Kuba? If it was the latter, Robert was very good at judging by eye because the dark blue button-down and the pair of black jeans fitted him perfectly.

The Omega had put on an equally black jeans but the shirt he was currently buttoning up was white and much too transparent for the Alpha’s liking…

Kuba forced himself to drop his gaze and he went into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. He had just finished making coffee when Robert joined him, not meeting Kuba’s eyes as he started cutting the bread. Their heavy silence lasted until they had sat down at the table and started to eat.

“When did you plan on returning to the mines?” Kuba asked, not wanting to think about going back to his old life as a slave but needing to know how much time they had left.

“Tomorrow after breakfast,” Robert responded calmly, those three words cutting Kuba deep.

“Why so soon? Your heat will take at least another day to wear off.”

Robert stilled, his eyes focusing on the glass of strawberry jam in front of him. “I promised Thomas not to stay longer than absolutely necessary. It hurts him to share me with somebody else and he will be desperate to reclaim me as soon as I’m back.”

There was a loud rattling when Kuba dropped his knife back onto his plate, causing the Omega to flinch and finally meet his gaze. Kuba had trouble keeping his voice calm, his body shaking with the need to grab his Omega and hiss at everyone else daring to touch him. “You mean you are going to let him dominate you right after we have returned?”

Robert’s eyes hardened. “He is my mate, Kuba. I will let him do everything he needs to do, especially after the trust he has shown in me. Not many people could have done what he did, sharing me with someone he hasn’t even met yet and trusting them that I would return unharmed.”

Kuba had to agree with that. He knew with certainty that he would have not been able to do the same if he had been in Thomas’ shoes. He could barely stand the thought of Thomas being intimate with his Omega even though he had been Robert’s mate and had a right that even Kuba’s possessive Alpha side had to acknowledge.

“I’m glad that Thomas is strong enough to do the right thing,” he found himself saying. “I will be forever grateful to him for the time he gifted to us.”

Robert looked surprised by his words, as though he had not expected Kuba to be able to praise his rival. “I feel the same. But you have to understand why we can’t do it again.”

Kuba forced himself to nod. “Because he can only tolerate me as long as I’m no threat to him.” Robert didn’t respond, looking torn. Kuba had refused to think about the future, a part of him hoping that Robert would come to him during some of his heats again. To have that hope taken away from him was tearing him apart.

He silently took in Robert’s appearance, from the clothes he was wearing to the shape of his body and the way his hair curled at his forehead. “But today belongs to me, right?”

Robert smiled softly. “Yes, it does. Today you can do anything to me that you want.”

“Except for the bed,” Kuba reminded him automatically.

The smile widened, Robert’s little dimples showing. “Except for the bed.”

It was the last thing they said for a while, both of them finishing their breakfast and cleaning the table in silence. But this time it was a silence full of anticipation. Strangely Kuba did not wish to bend his Omega over a flat surface and fuck him hard again. Or to have him down on his knees again.

Kuba had expected he would want something like this, but the knowledge that they only had this one day filled him with melancholy. So instead of fucking the Omega as often as they could get it up - like both of them had probably expected the day to go – Kuba lead Robert outside, suggesting they should go for a walk around the lake.

Robert was only too happy to oblige and he took the lead, showing the Alpha around and telling him stories of himself.

Kuba learned that Robert had been a mischievous child, playing pranks on his poor mother on a regular basis. “The only one I had tremendous respect for, was my Dad. He didn’t hesitate to punish me if I had crossed a line and I really think I needed that to grow up and mature. I still remember that he had locked me up in my room one day after I had hidden my mum’s wallet. I missed an important football game and they didn’t have any striker to replace me. They lost. I would never play pranks on my parents on the day of a football match again.”

Robert also told him of his home.

“Thomas and I own a house 200 miles north of here. It was in close proximity to Milena and Gregorz, so we would visit each other oftentimes. When Thomas and I got transferred to jobs in the mines for the first time, they promised to look after the house until we would return.”

“How long ago was that?” Kuba asked curiously.

“Four years ago. I wish I would be able to visit them more often.”

Eventually Kuba even learned how Robert had obtained this cottage they were staying in, though Robert had been very reluctant to tell him.

“Actually I’m not supposed to talk about this. At my last workplace I had an Alpha officer called Sergio and once when I met up with Cristiano for dinner, I brought Sergio along. The two hit it off right from the start.”

Kuba almost stumbled over a root on their path. “Cristiano and an Alpha slave, are you kidding me? He is one of the most traditional Omegas I have ever met!”

Robert grinned. “Yes, but he has needs as well. And the attraction between him and Sergio was off the charts. Besides, Sergio doesn’t mind their difference in status as long as he gets to be the dominant one in bed.”

Kuba winced. “Alright, enough. I did not need that mental image.”

“Anyway, Cristiano figured he owed me and he doesn’t like to owe anyone a favour, so he figured this beautiful cottage would settle the debt. I tried refusing but he can be very stubborn.”

Kuba could imagine that. “I’m just relieved you didn’t gain it by other means.”

Robert raised an eyebrow at him and when Kuba didn’t elaborate, he finally caught on. “You thought I had something going on with Cris?!”

Kuba blushed. “Well, ’thought’ is too strong, I ‘considered the possibility’ is more like it. Besides, I barely knew you and it’s not uncommon for Omegas to sleep their way up the ladder.”

Robert looked honestly offended. “I’m not that kind of man.”  
“I know that now,” Kuba reassured him, just wanting to drop the matter.

They had almost rounded the lake by now and it was well past noon. Robert frowned. “We completely forgot about lunch. Let’s get back to the cottage, I’m starving.”

Kuba had to chuckle in amusement. “Are you always this insatiable?”

The Omega grinned back at him teasingly. “Asks the one who fucked me on the kitchen counter as soon as we had arrived here.”

Kuba growled at the memory and he was all too eager to follow his Omega along the way, trying not to stare too hungrily at the latter’s backside. The exertion of their long walk was not lost on either of them, Kuba’s insides already curling with the effects of his rut, the need to claim. Just as Robert’s hole was leaking slick again, the sweet perfume of his body calling to the Alpha.

They managed to return to the cottage without any incident, which was a wonder after so many hours of abstinence. Kuba was glad when Robert disappeared to take a quick shower and put on fresh clothes and the Alpha busied himself by getting the ingredients for their dinner from downstairs, as well as choosing a light white wine to go along with the food.

By the time he was back in the kitchen, Robert was already waiting at the stove, not looking the least bit surprised about Kuba’s choice for dinner.

“Fish with vegetables and white wine? You already seem to know my taste quite well.”

Kuba failed not to feel pleased by the Omega’s praise. “It’s really not that hard after you have recounted half of your life story during our walk. I bet you even angled these trouts yourself.”

Robert shook his head though. “I’m afraid I don’t have the patience for this kind of sport. Thomas likes to do that though.”

Kuba forced himself to accept the explanation with a nod even though there was a disapproving sneer behind his lips. He did not want to ruin their last day together with his jealousy.

Kuba had never cooked fish before and so he left Robert to the task, going about setting the table on the terrace this time, not wanting them to waste even just one hour of such a beautiful day.

 

***

 

Their afternoon had been very peaceful and one of the most pleasant Kuba could remember having. Robert had joined him as soon as he had been done cooking and the moment Kuba had taken his first bite from the fish, he had almost swooned at the heavenly taste.

“Oh my God, this is the most delicious meal I ever tasted!”

Robert’s eyes had crinkled from the force of his smile. “I’m happy that you like it so much.”

Kuba had practically devoured his fish, helping himself again before Robert had finished as well. The Omega had been watching him with a fond smile but wisely stayed silent.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, with them talking the entire time and Robert showing him some more of the pictures in the house, all of which held a special story. And then they had finally ended up swimming in the lake, the water not as cold as Kuba had expected it to be. The Alpha knew how to swim but it had been a long time since he had last been in the open water and therefore he stayed close to the shelf, watching Robert glide elegantly through the water.

By the time the sun was setting and it was time to get out of the water, Kuba was tingling with yearning and desire again. He would have to ask Robert to sleep in a separate room tonight, he knew that for sure. He would not be able to lie beside the man he loved, knowing that in a few hours he would be gone forever, and not act on his feelings.

Carefully Kuba treaded through the shoulder-high water towards Robert. “We should get out before we catch a cold.”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he turned away, but with a splash the Omega’s hand shot out from underneath the surface and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Slowly Kuba turned back, finding Robert looking at him with eyes full of longing. “I won’t force you, Kuba. But the bed is off-limits, so this is your last chance to have me again.”

Kuba should refuse like he had done since yesterday evening. Taking this beautiful Omega again would only make it harder to let him go tomorrow, not to mention that there was still the possibility of pregnancy. But Kuba was not strong enough to keep on fighting.

“Are you sure that this is what you want as well?”

Robert’s eyes softened. “Yes, I’m sure. I have been longing for this all day.”

Kuba stepped closer then, his hands running down Robert’s sides under the water until he reached the cheeks. He gripped them and lifted Robert up, the Omega’s ankles instantly hooking behind the older one’s back. Robert’s arms had wound around his neck and the Omega smiled down at him with all the trust in the world. It was breaking Kuba’s heart.

He had wanted to push in right away, his cock already hard but now Kuba didn’t want to rush this moment. He shifted the hands on Robert’s buttocks until he could slip his fingers into the warm cleft, watching as Robert arched towards him and pushed himself down on those fingers demandingly. Kuba gasped when he suddenly felt Robert’s hand reaching down to grab the Alpha’s cock and stroke it slowly.

Neither of them was speaking, the silence only broken by their ardent moans as they prepared each other for their coupling. It was so different from their previous times, something sad and melancholic in the way they touched each other, as though they were afraid of the other one shattering like glass.

After an endless time Robert let go of Kuba’s aching arousal, his eyes almost black as he announced. “Do it now, Alpha. Bury yourself inside of me.”

Kuba shivered at those words and the dark tone of Robert’s voice, but he did not obey right away – he couldn’t. “Kiss me, Omega. Please.”

Robert stilled, staring down at Kuba solemnly and for a moment the latter was sure that Robert would refuse him this intimate experience. But then the Omega leaned forward in Kuba’s arms, his eyes closing a moment before his lips softly touched Kuba’s own.

The Alpha groaned at the feel, pressing back and taking charge instantly. Robert opened his mouth instantly, allowing him in as Kuba mapped out the cavern with his tongue. He had never thought that kissing could feel this way, an experience more precious and intimate than anything else they had done up to this point.

Their tongues were dancing and teasing each other, their mouths clashed so hard together that it was hard to guess where one ended and the other began.

Robert's arms around him tightened and this time Kuba went along with the previous demand, gently easing his Omega down onto his own throbbing cock, finally making them one.

Whatever sound of pleasure Robert would have made was swallowed by Kuba's mouth, neither of them willing to separate as Kuba started to thrust. The water sloshed loudly around their moving bodies, the Omega’s legs clamped tightly around his Alpha’s waist to hold himself upright.

Kuba couldn’t help marvelling at the way Robert looked like this, the way he gave himself over to the Alpha so sensuously. And still the Omega appeared so strong that Kuba felt like he had been made a precious gift by Robert’s willing submission. He could feel the quivering of the Omega’s strong thighs against his sides when he let he moved one hand, knowing that Robert would be able to keep himself upright on his own. His free hand wandered between their bodies to close around Robert’s cock and start to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

The Omega mewled at the sensation, his fingernails raking so hard over Kuba’s shoulder blades that they would surely leave bruises. Kuba was staring at his expression for a moment, watching the man who had turned his world upside down fall apart in his arms. Then the yearning to kiss him again became too much to bear and Kuba sealed their lips again, allowing Robert to take charge this time.

The Alpha could feel how close they both were, his own arousal so painful that he would have probably sobbed if Robert’s mouth wasn’t swallowing his sounds, his fingers digging hard into the Omega’s backside to keep him upright as he sped up his strokes, intent on making his lover come first.

Robert broke away from their kiss, panting hard as he pushed himself down on Kuba’s cock again and again, driving both of them into madness. “Fill me, Alpha! Need you so badly!”

Kuba groaned loud as his body obeyed to the command, pushing him over the edge roughly. He shot his release inside of the trembling Omega’s heat, his knot swelling and tying them together.

Robert lout out a broken scream and he arched his body, his head thrown backwards as he came in Kuba’s hand, the warm spurts of his climax immediately getting washed away by the water. Kuba was not down from his own blissful high yet but his gaze focused instantly on the exposed throat only inches away from his own face. He couldn’t see anything but the unmarred skin, the edges of his vision blurring.

_Mine._

It was the only thought Kuba was capable of forming and he was overcome with the compulsion to make it real. He didn’t realize what he was doing as he leaned forward and closed his jaws around the Omega’s throat, the tip of his tongue brushing over the fluttering pulse point and tasting the Omega’s intoxicating flavour. He did not realize what he was doing until his teeth broke the vulnerable skin and the Omega in his arms jerked in pain and shock.

Kuba did not realize what he was doing until the taste of iron blood and Omega hormones filled his mouth and instinctively made him swallow. The Alpha moaned as he felt something inside of him change, his heartbeat slowing down as the threads of a unique bond began to form. His legs gave out under him and he tumbled into the water like a heavy stone though he was barely able to notice it.

He was unable to let go of his lover’s throat, compelled to swallow down sip after sip and strengthening the threads between their hearts. Robert had not let go of him either even as they were underwater now, but his whole body was shaking violently and he tried to tear his throat free, a cloud of red growing around them in the water.

His Omega was unnecessarily hurting himself.

Instantly Kuba pushed Robert down against the stone-covered ground, his hands pinning the Omega’s wrists to both sides of his head and keep him from lashing out. He forced Robert to lie still as he kept sucking and felt their bond becoming stronger and stronger, a bond that could only be broken by death.

Only when Kuba was able to loosen the grip of his jaw and he felt Robert push him away harshly, the pain of their bodies getting separated so violently did he realize what he had done. 

His head broke through the surface where Robert was already standing on shaky legs, clutching his own bleeding throat. His blue eyes were blazing with panic and accusation alike as they fixed Kuba. “What have you done?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Force of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858098) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
